The Future's Crystal
by anabren2
Summary: lewis has a budding new life with the Robinsons. Although his achievements attract the attentions of Crystal, (Oc0. A chubby girl with a lot of flaws. As time goes on, his relationship with the girl and her family grows, although there's something mysterious about crystal. What is it? will it lead Lewis to his doom? Find out in this gripping tale


Anastasia McGinnis

2.26.19

A story because I'll be bored, otherwise.

Chapter 1

"Kkkrkk!", "krrk!", "krrk!", was heard as Lewis threw away another invention prototype idea. It was the fifth one today he had thrown out. Sighing, he got another piece of notebook paper, redrawing the prototype again.

This inventing gig was faring well for him, although, it was hard. He had to invent the perfect to meet the needs of everyone. Since he had idea's block, it was faring harder, and harder. "Oh well", he thought to himself. "It's fine". Pushing his chair back a bit, he looked up, and around the wide area that was his office, thinking, and inventing space. Looking around, and seeing everything, he truly was thankful that he had been adopted, and that Bud and Lucille, or, as he as he knew her, Dr. Krunklehorn put down some money for the new house, with his own space where he would be a success.

Lewis also looked around at his bulletin board of Academic awards, National Junior Honor Society plaque, and a Science Olympiad trophy. He also looked around at the array of baseball trophies given to him by Mike Yagoobian for whatever reason. As he sighed, he knew he did have a bright future ahead of him. Although it was due to the adoption of Dr. Krunklehorn, and Bud. They were there for him, and believed in him more than anyone else. They knew he couldn't make it alone, and that their friendship, no, their familial status made them close knit and who they were.

Lewis was a blonde haired, blue sweatered, small statured, smart kid, with round eyeglasses that reflected his responsible nature. Anyone would look at him, and think, "future inventor". Although, he did have some baggage left behind. Being a former foster child was not easy. He had to wait around, wondering if he would ever be adopted, although, at the right time, he eventually was. But now as he sat, and thought about it, he realized it was all due to, talent. His invention of a memory scanner, won him an award at the Olympiad, and caught the attentions of Bud and Lucille, now mom and dad. He was adopted, because of the person he was, and because of skill.

Now, as Lewis smiled confidently, glancing at the family photo taken at Cape Canaveral, he realized just how thankful he was to have a family who had inspired him to continue using Math and Science to make life better for everyone. He was thankful, he was chosen.

This gave him the confidence to arise, and finish drawing the prototype, he was using for his current invention. He had just finished the quantum mechanics used to electrify the gravitational wave. "Yes", he said to himself. "This is amazing". As he put the rough draft back in his notebook, Lucille had called him downstairs to dinner, where they were having a roast, mashed potatoes, and stuffing. Taking the rough draft back out of his notebook, he hurried downstairs, to show them what he had been working on. He was confident what he had made had reached success.

"Heya there, Lewis!". Krunklehorn greeted, as he sat down. She then smiled a friendly smile, handing him a plate. "Thank you". Lewis said. As they sat down, a nice spread of mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, asparagas, and butternut squash with smoke billowing out of the top, awaited them. Their silverware clinked against the plates as they ate. "So there, sport, what have you been working on?". Bud asked, taking some mashed potatoes. "I've finally found the equation to map out the mechanics for the quantum used to electrify the gravitational wave". "It's in graphine sheets, in subatomic particles used to relay a wave". "Not a specific force of undermining". "The wave can be measured in eddy currents, or in particles small enough to fit through the wave". Lewis said, excitedly.

"So you basically measured out the graphine sheets in hydrogen?". Dr. Krunklehorn said, shifting in her seat. "Yes!". Lewis now had a big smile. "Nice rice!". Krunklehorn said, excitedly. "Good goin, sport". Bud patted Lewis on the back, making a fish hook gesture with his mouth. Lewis did the same. It was a running joke between the two.

Later, after a spectacular dinner, and after the dishes were put away, Lewis sat with his parents, as they watched "Wheel of Fortune", which was on right after Jeopardy. Lewis looked up at Bud, tiredly, as he laid on his chest. "Thank you". Lewis had said. "You're going to have to be a little more specific". Bud reminded. "Thank you for adopting me". Lewis said. "Thank you so much for everything you've ever done for me". "I really appreciate it". "Of course". "We knew how bright you were, and how bright you've become, and from there, we've always wanted to help you". "You are our greatest gift". Bud said. "Thank you". Lewis nodded. "You're welcome, sport". Bud nodded back. As Lewis continued laying on his chest, he felt a bowtie on the back of Bud's shirt. Dressing backwards yet again! How convenient. Lewis chuckled as he continued to enjoy spending a tender moment with his parents.

"Oh Lewis, my special boy". A deep, feminine, low, scandalous voice said. From far away, a pudgy obese looking girl with long, cherry red fingernails, caressed the photo of Lewis. This girl had long brown hair that went clear down to her shoulders, and a baby pink, bra covering her enormous breasts. A baby pink, dress, with the breasts ballooned, is what she wore, as she crossed her fat, chunky, legs, the size of carpet rolls.

"I will always love you, my special, special boy". She then giggled, brushing the baby pink silk of her bedsheets. No academic awards, or activity awards sat up on her wall as she sat in her bed. Sitting in her room, alone, was her favorite thing to do. If she had a friend over, that was usually a miracle.

As she giggled about Lewis, and another thing that came to mind, in this case, "Skeeball Awakens", at Chuck E. Cheese's, her stained teeth, with gross, crooked nature about them came in. yellow, emitted from them, as if she hadn't brushed in weeks.

"Crystal", her dad, another man with Her dad was bald, with a handlebar moustache enveloped with grease. His sneaky, cunning smile, was decorated with nothing but a devious intention. "Crystal", he said in a deep, raspy, equally low voice. She looked up at him. "Here's your pill". Hr handed her A.D.D. medication, as her long, red, fingernails wrapped around a glass of pink lemonade. "Thanks". She said, in her low, feminine voice. Her wrinkly, pudgy skin wrapped around her stained teeth. "Daddy". She then giggled again, in a silly manner, as her dad glanced at the picture. "And this boy is...Lewis". He said, rubbing his moustache. "Yes, daddy, he is an orphan". Crystal's big, thick, lips twitched scandalously as she said this. "Was, an orphan". Her father bent down in front of her. "He was adopted a bit ago by Mr. and Mrs. Robinson". A smile curved on his face. "Although, he might need our guidance". Her father, Ronnie said. "He needs me". Crystal pursed her lips, as she looked onward. "He'll need...family". The mischievous, obsessive smile came over her again, as she giggled, crossing her legs. Her dad looked her up and down sighing. He then closed the door to her room. Her fingernails scandalously brushed the picture of a smiling Lewis. She then held it to her large breast, then smiling creepily, in the manner of a stalker, as she spoke to the picture. "Don't worry my special, special, big, strong, handsome, boy". "I will be there for you, soon". Her pudgy, chunky legs, wearing thick, 13 inch heels, crossed, shifting a bit as she giggled. Her stained, grin grew and grew, with each giggle and curve. "Lewis".

Now Crystal and Lewis were obviously in different circles. Crystal had Autistic Disorder, which made her someone who was, as political correctness, would allow, aw, hell, this story isn't getting published any time soon, she was behind. She had gone to a special education school, and was 2 grade levels behind her age. She also loved to eat. At parties, or at dinners, she would always take the most food, and shovel it in. She also stood off to the side, and didn't talk to anyone when asked to, and had depression which correlated with her disorder. When it came to talking, or socializing, she didn't pick up on some cues, and socially tuned everyone out.

She was someone that would easily be spoiled, however. Her dad fawned over her, and gave her many more things, in terms of diamonds, and jewels, and even lunches and dinners at all of the most expensive restaurants where she would stuff herself, silly, and break his bank account. Pampered and cared for, as a young girl, she had never even seen the foster care system, lack of natal nutrition, international adoption, or foster care abuse as an infant.

Although, the good natured, good hearted girl in her, deeply loved and cared for orphans, and those who were adopted, at every rate. Her dream boy, and young, strong, big boy crush, Lewis had it difficult for 13 years, of rejection by every couple. He should've known she still loved him, and would be there for him at every turn. She had known his past, his feelings, his hopes and dreams, and his wishes of wanting to become an inventor, and scientist. Lewis, Lewis, oh, the special name, dripping with love, and sweet sugar, like candy on a warm Summer's Day. It made her heels click happily, and her big, thick breasts perk with ease. "Oh, Lewis", she said in a low voice. "Lewis, my special, special boy". "Don't worry, hon-ey". "Your beau will be there soon, my big, strong man". She then giggled again with ease. This was going to be good, no matter what. She was going to be there for him. She was going to make him her man, if it took her months.

The lovesick girl, who looked like a wedding cake on stilts, then put her pink lemonade off to the side, turning off her light for the night. Putting her silk sheets over herself, she threw her high heels over by the door. "Goodnight, Lewis". She said in a low, feminine, almost robotic voice. "See you in the morning". She then put the picture down, getting some sleep. She knew it would only be a matter of time, before Lewis went to bed with her, and their night together, with her caressing his cheek, kissing him all over, holding him close to her breast, and showing him the life of a spoiled child, whose family showed her love, and respect to the utmost level, was only a faint memory. She was going to give Lewis everything, up to, and including the love he so deserved.

Chapter 2

As the 11:00 news came to a close, and Lewis laid on Bud's chest, feeling the true love, and power of belonging, and closeness, he felt as if the world was going in his favor. He had been forever thankful for Bud and Lucille adopting him, and making him feel like a welcome part of the family, that was accepted and loved for who he truly was. Other kids weren't so lucky, and, as soon as they hit 18, they were on their own.

He was lucky he was able to find his forever family, and help other kids like him, who needed their forever home. Knowing that there was a sense of belonging and warmth within him, he respected his new parents' opinions, and reasons, even if they didn't go along with his, and he was always sure to respect their wishes. Did they have their run ins, and was he punished here and there? Yes, certainly. Although this only made his experience better in shaping who it was he wanted to become, and who he was.

Either way, he was thankful for Bud and Lucille. The t.v. clicked off, as Bud adjusted himself a bit. "Alright sport", he had said. "It's almost time for bed". Lewis raised his head, looking tiredly up at Bud. "ok, dad". He grumbled, blinking a bit. Lucille was already upstairs. Seeing how tired Lewis was, Bud picked him up, putting him over his shoulder, and taking him upstairs, to his room. Lewis knew he had found the perfect family, or that, the perfect family had found him. Either way, he was proud, and felt comfortable there. As he slept, he knew it, inside and out.

In his room, a desk lamp sat, along with his bed, and a space for culminating ideas. There was also a spot for his old notebook, which contained ideas for things such as the memory scanner, and the peanut butter and jelly thing. Lewis picked it up, taking a look at it. That was where it all began. That was what landed him a spot with his newer family. Setting it down, he laid down in his bed, now feeling safe, and content, no longer feeling as if he needed to impress anyone to get where he needed to go. His eyes closed as he finally felt safe, and content, knowing there was no one else that would reject him, or make him feel left behind ever again.

As he laid down, however, he saw...something out of the corner of his eye. In his curiosity, he decided to see what it was. Nah, just a pink slip of paper, nothing important. Closing his eyes, he paid no mind to the baby pink confetti like paper that landed on his windowsill. Although, as he was sleeping, the wind blew, whooshing this piece of paper over to him, near his bed on his carpet. Sitting up, he decided to investigate what this piece of paper was. Looking at it, he noticed, it was folded. Folded?

The creases in the paper, were folded over, as their edges spilled onto the other side. Lewis opened the folds, noticing the paper was, a...it was a note! Written in purple, periwinkle ink, it read,

"Lewis,

I love you dearly, and think you are such a dear, big, strong boy".

Come visit me if you ever want to talk".

Love,

Crystal.

Ew, Crystal. Crystal. He knew who Crystal was. She was one of the Special Education kids that went to his school. She changed schools, after being held back 2 times, and repeating the 1st grade twice. Now she was his age, and still in grade school, only in a more individualized education setting.

He didn't know her that well, although he knew she stalked him. When she was depressed, when she was feeling lovey dovey, or particularly happy that day, he was all she could think about, and to her, that's how he felt too. Paying no mind to the note, Lewis threw it aside. Although, a pigeon, came, flying by the window, dropping off another baby pink piece of paper. Unfolding it, Lewis found it was another note. Inside it read, "Come to 342 Willow Street, my hot tub's in the back". "Love, Crystal". Lewis looked up, at the red eyed, pigeon, who grossly winked at him, blushing, before it fell over. Lewis shuddered, finally looking around. Crystal wasn't a bad girl, she wasn't completely gross, she was just...ugh! Un-something. It was nice that she cared a great amount for him, and for children in foster care, although, well, something about her was...off. Way off. She was a second grader, who was essentially 20, or so it looked. Deciding to give her a chance, and unbeknownst to him, he had a stalker, Lewis decided to follow the note. Putting on his jacket, and shoes, he opened the window, climbing out.

It was a dark trail, and a long way to 342, Willow Street. One noticeable thing about Willow Street, it was a palace of many big houses. It was the neighborhood one got King Sized Candy Bars, on Halloween. It was certainly a nice plan, only, here and now, it was a little brazen with, with, I don't know. I don't know where I was going with that.

When Lewis eventually arrived, the house remained still and quiet. Only the hot tub glowed, as a pudgy girl with long brown hair, and a baby pink bathing suit that went over her chubby breasts greeted Lewis with a creepy smile. Her red, fingernails brushed Lewis's face as he entered. "Hello Lewis". She said in her low, feminine voice. "H-hi". He said, appearing only in his pajamas. "I love you, you know that, my special, amazing, wonderful, big strong...man?". She chuckled.

"I….I….I…", Lewis began. "You no longer have to be afraid with me". Crystal let her fingernails, brush over Lewis's pajamas. "I...I wasn't afraid". Lewis said. "Let me help you". "Look, Crystal, it's a school night, I hope you understand,...". "I do". "Although, you being adopted is very special, my wonderful man". "You understand I will always love where you came from, and how you began". Crystal brushed his face. "How did you know I was adopted?". Lewis asked. "Oh, honey, I just knew". Crystal smiled a creepy smile. "I will always know when you are in trouble, and I will continue to know". Crystal said. "There will always be a part of me that will love you, forever". "You are a special person who is so special and amazing". "Never be afraid to be who you are, because you are amazing". Crystal said. "Ask god also, if you ever find yourself in times of trouble". "God will do wonders for both of us". "Crystal", Lewis said in an understanding voice, so as she could easily, and calmly follow, "I have school tomorrow". "I have to go home, ok?". "Lewis sweetheart, don't try to avoid the issue". Crystal said.

"You were abandoned by your birth mother, at 5 months old". "Left at the orphanage". "Is that right?". Crystal asked. Lewis nodded to this unfortunate memory, and truth. "Yeah, and, it took me over 13 years to finally get adopted". "It must've been horrible". "Being left behind, forgotten, tossed aside, ignored, unwanted, that is the hardest thing, feeling as if you are not loved". Crystal said. "Yeah, it's been pretty hard". Lewis said. "Although, I...I...I've been trying". "I've been doing my best". "I understand, and you've been doing well". Crystal said. "Remember, you have a family now, with a mom, and a dad, a big room, with all of your inventions".

"I do". Lewis said, looking down at Crystal. "I know it wasn't easy though, waiting, and waiting, and hoping I get adopted". "I hate rejection, and, it just felt like I couldn't be myself around any of those people". "I've tried". "I've done everything I could". "Then, I invented the memory scanner, and people that I knew well, who understood me, and accepted me for who I was, came along and took me in". "I feel now, that I owe them all of my achievements, awards, and strides made, because they helped get me there".

"That's wonderful". Crystal sighed. "I know, now I believe I'm going to change the world, well, we're going to change the world, as a family". Lewis said. "I know my birth mother would be proud if she knew". "Oh, Lewis". Crystal pursed her lips, to a straight line, as Lewis said this, as if to remain cynical, and indifferent to his optimism. "...so naive". She thought, chuckling. "But such a sweet boy". Lewis then tried to look fo a way out before she could corner him any more.

"Your birth mother always knew you were special". Crystal said. "That's why she loved you, and cared for you more than anyone else". "You and her had a special connection". "Um...um….". Lewis was wholly uncomfortable with this exchange.

"Do you miss your birth mother?". Crystal asked, brushing Lewis's face. "Yes, sometimes I do". "I've been trying to find her, because, I know that if I don't, I….". "I…", "I wouldn't have a family".

"Do you feel lonely at all, or scared?". Crystal asked. Her voice, while a bit unnerving, was also very soothing for Lewis to feel. "I… I..I used to". "I don't necessarily anymore". "I know that my family, which consists of Bud and Lucille, will always be there for me, and support me with whatever I decide to do". "I'm really thankful they're there, and that I have people I can call my very own". "That's wonderful". Crystal said in her low, creepy voice. "You have people there who love you, for who you are".

"But remember, God will always have a special place in heaven for you as well". "He is always there, watching, waiting, and caring for you, my special angel". "Thank you, but,..", Lewis swallowed as he finished his statement. "I just feel like I don't know who to trust". "I don't know who loves me for who I am". "I love you". Crystal spoke up quickly, as she crossed her legs.

"My family will be, and always is, ready to adopt you, my special, strong, amazing, wonderful boy". Crystal said, smiling. Then, taking her fingernail, she wiped a piece of leftover roast, or something, from Lewis's forehead, then kissing it. "You will always be near me, and I will always be nearest to you". "Um...uh….uh...uh...thank you". Lewis said. "Of course, my special, amazing, strong boy". "I love you so". Grabbing his face, while an evil smile curled across her lips, Crystal pulled him in for a kiss on the mouth. Pulling away, jerking away, Lewis nervously recoiled. "Oh no". He said, slinking back. "No!". but it was too late.

Crystal had already kissed him, and hugged him, and made sure he had whatever…"he needed". There had been a ton of gross, lower end girls who had vied for his affections, but all were luckily ignored. "Honey, remember…". Crystal's clown looking, pasty white face, contrasting with her red, cherry lips, moved ever so slightly, freaking him out. "I am always here for you, never feel lonely". "Um, ok". Lewis said, hesitantly.

Crystal talked gently, sweetly, and in a low voice to Lewis. She knew that if she validated his feelings, and remained open and nurturing, she could help this damaged soul. She would make this orphan's life a ton better. "I love you, Lewis". She then kissed his forehead, letting him at least now, sit down. Lewis recoiled from this, seeing this as the most disgusting kiss ever. Crystal looked at him, smiling a yellow stained, creepy smile, as she crossed her legs. Her heels scraped across the floor. She was the kind of girl one would have nightmares about, kissing. She would be the wrong girl, while there was another pretty girl to be kissed. Feeling finished with telling her, his life's story, Lewis got out of the tub while breaking from Crystal's grip, and began walking home. He couldn't believe he was hanging out with Crystal. Crystal, the nobody no one liked.

"Goodbye". Lewis said, walking away. "Goodnight, my strong, beautiful boy". "When you wake up tomorrow, I will make you some toast". She chuckled. "Bye, Crystal". Lewis said, again. "Goodbye, my special boy". Crystal said, blowing Lewis a kiss. Lewis continued to walk off. As Lewis walked home, he smelled, a line of purple smoke coming from far away. Purple smoke? Going near the smoke, he saw a sneaky, conniving looking man, with a handlebar moustache, rubbing his hands together, deceitfully, while grinning.

"Hello, Lewis". He said in his low, raspy voice. "Hi, sir". Lewis tried walking as fast as he could away, only for the man's deep, sonorous, raspy voice to stop him. "So, I see you've met my daughter, have you?". Lewis nodded. Yeah". "Good, good". "You both have much in common". "How wonderful". "And you are an amatuer inventor?". "Winner of the Science Olympiad?". "How impressive". The man's jacket rustled. "Yeah". Lewis said, uncomfortably. "I'd better go". "It was nice meeting you, though". "If you ever need anything, my good boy, let me know". "I would be happy to help you". Lewis nodded, walking quickly away, back to his house.

Eventually he did get there, and as the leaves budded, and bloomed, yet slept with new opportunity amid them, they went in. the world was finally, imminently, ready for sleep.

Chapter 3

The next day, life was completely normal for some. It was another regular Monday, time for school, and life was abuzz in the usual way. It was similar to the Palm Bay campus Learning Lab, with DeStarr, and Liz, and Bethany Weaver, the .E. Scholar-press, writing tutor, making sure everyone was fine with their writing assignments.

Lewis tossed, and turned in his bed, keeping in mind his First Amendment Timeline project he needed to do for his Honors Speech class. In his project group, Elisa and Isaiah. Boy, would those two argue. It was bad enough Isaiah had football practice, and couldn't finish the meeting minutes, leaving Lewis to do it, but now, Jae'oni was in the mix, and didn't have the time to put together a proper presentation. Mrs. Houts would be angry.

As Lewis tossed and turned, he heard Dr. Krunklehorn outside talking on the phone. It sounded similar to what Liz, of the Learning Lab sounded like, only goofier, and perkier. As she talked, Lewis blinked awake, slowly.

"Yes, yes, yes, he will be there, shortly". "Oh yes, he will be so excited!". "Yes, that sounds delightful!". "Yes, thank you". Krunklehorn said, then hanging up the phone. Lewis looked around, as he came out in his pajamas. "Hiya!". "Good morning!", "how are you this fine day?". Krunklehorn asked, as Lewis yawned. "Well, the ray equation for the algorithim is surely balancing out although…". "That's great news, although, and you won't believe this", Dr. Krunklehorn began, "Mr. Lopez just called, and said you were out with his daughter, Crystal, last night".

"Look, mom, I can explain". Lewis began. "Really and truly, I didn't mean anything by it, there was this note, upstairs, in my backpack, and I…", "oh, there was?". Krunklehorn asked. "Yes, there was a note there, and…", "that's excellent news". Krunklehorn smiled. "You two will be the best of friends". "Oh, I always knew you had something for that, Crystal girl, you both would be great together!". "But mom….", Lewis began.

"You two can backpack through Europe together, you can sail the high seas, oh, I can see you doing so much!". Krunklehorn smiled. "I am so glad, you and Crystal got to be friends!". "Yes, but, mom, she...she…". Lewis tried to get his words out. "She's a great friend, and I can see, potential, girlfriend, for you, huh?". Krunklehorn's smile now became annoying as she was leaning over him.

"She knows things, about me, mom". "Oh, oh, well,...", "like all kinds of things, like, when I was adopted, and my past life, and she told me, not to be afraid". "I barely know this girl, and she's coming on way too strong". "I just don't know". Lewis said.

Krunklehorn lowered her eyes, understandingly. "Honey, it's good someone knows a bit about where you came from". "Remember, they are only trying to help you". "It's always helpful when friends such as us, you and I, and Crystal, understand each other, and where we each came from". "Remember it is not a sign of weakness, rather, a sign of strength". "She won't judge you, or treat you any differently because of it". "She will aim to help you, just as I'm sure we all will". Krunklehorn explained. "Yes, but, I don't know, she doesn't just want to stay friends, mom, and she doesn't have a crush on me, either". Lewis continued. "Listen to you", krunklehorn pinched his cheeks.

"You just need someone to lay your head on when you're sad". "You need a good, solid friend, who is a girl, which will be good for you, and she will take care of you". "Just as all best friends should". Lucille said. "I know you take care of me, bestie". She winked. Lewis thought about Krunklehorn's statement. Maybe and perhaps she was right. Perhaps he did need a friend to call his own, and Crystal wasn't a bad person either. She was similar to a warm, giant, portly, creepy, slimy, soggy, fat wedding cake on stilts, kind of motherly figure that could help him.

"Ok", Lewis agreed. "I'll give her a chance". He now needed her, the way a friend needed their stalker, in a way. Stalkers often fed off of this, and continue holding a Cheshire cat's grin because of it. "Great". Krunklehorn nodded. "Oh, you two will have so much fun". She said, excitedly. "In fact, isn't today skip day?". Lewis glanced over at her. "I don't skip". He mumbled. "Well, I was talking to Mr. Lopez on the phone, and today, you, he, Crystal, and Granite, (Grant), will be going to the movies, to see the new Rainbow Monkey film!". She jumped up, and down excitedly.

Lewis's eyes rolled back into his head. He could not believe it. First, he had gotten a note from this girl asking him to come to her hot tub, then his adoptive mom catches wind of it, and asks him to go to the movies with them. Of course it was a skip day, and they did get excused for the day, with no absence. "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready". "Oh, and just a helpful hint, wear your best sweater for Crystal". Reluctant to all of this, and a bit hesitant, he went upstairs to get changed. Pulling out his blue sweater, he put it on. Looking around his room, ideas for different inventions, were scattered about the floor. Ideas for underwater travel, bubble travel, hologram communication, and even a prototype for a robot sat nearby. He would eventually come back to those, immediately after his blown day at the movies, with Crystal. Seeing his phone go off, he looked at the list of texts. One of them was from a random number, although it had said,...

"Hey sweetheart, love u so much, and miss u

Can't wait for our movie date

You are amazing sweetie, and spectacular

Bundle up because it is cold". "Blow you kisses!".

Crystal.

Crystal. She had texted, and now couldn't wait to kiss him, and hold him close, and drool all over his sweater. As Lewis disappeared into his bathroom to brush his teeth, he heard his phone ring. After brushing his teeth, he went over to the desk to find his phone sitting there. Picking it up, he had accidentally answered another random number. A raspy voice was heard on the other end.

"Hello Lewis". The voice made it seem as if the person talking was grinning on the other end. "Oh...um….um...um...hi". Lewis said, glancing around his room. "Are you ready for today, my good boy?". Instantly recognizing this voice, Lewis knew right away, it was Mr. Lopez. Crystal's dad. "Um...um...yes?". Lewis hesitated before saying anything else. "I um..um..". "Good, good, and do you have money with you?". "If not, I would be happy to pay for your popcorn". Mr. Lopez said, calmly. "No, no, I'm prepared". Lewis said. "Um...ok...ok...so…". There was a brief moment of awkward silence on the other end, before Lewis began speaking again.

"What time should I meet you there?". Lewis asked. "The movie starts at 11:00". "You should probably meet us somewhere around then". "Don't worry my dear boy". Silk rustled in the background, as Mr. Lopez's voice became deep, yet gentle, as if, to him, he was sensing Lewis becoming upset. "I'll pay for whatever you need". "Oh-k". Lewis said, glancing about. "I guess that would work".

"Wonderful". "Remember also, to bring your appetite". "We will be ordering a lot of food". Mr. Lopez giggled. "Oh-k, cool". Lewis said, a bit hesitant. "Goodbye, Lewis". "See you there". Mr. Lopez's voice became suggestive as he giggled. As the phone clicked off, and Lewis shuddered, he continued getting ready for his day at the movies with the Lopez family. He had been told to bring his wallet, as they would be ordering food. As Lewis was putting things into his bag, Bud came into his room. "You know", he said, leaning against the wall in a cool manner, one could just barely see the bowtie on his back. Wearing his clothes backwards again, a classic.

"It's a good thing you're doing this". "You're really helping out someone who needs you most". "Yeah", Lewis hunched his shoulders. Oftentimes, it was a pleasure talking to his dad. He could talk about anything, and, Bud, unlike Lucille wouldn't flip out over nothing with him. "Although, mom makes it seem like I need her the most". "and...and….I don't". "That whole family makes it seem that just because I was adopted, and just because I was a foster child, that I need help". Lewis was borderline complaining, but it mattered not. "Son", Bud began, as he put a hand on Lewis's shoulder.

"I know you feel embarrassed to talk about the past, especially with a family you barely even know". "Believe me, it is quite embarrassing". "Let me tell you, your mom is a conoissuer at making small situations...grand". Bud sighed. "She does?". Lewis asked. He was surprised that Bud, or anyone recognized her spirited energy as a fatal flaw. "Yes, a bit". He had said. "Although, I don't mind your mom doing that as much as I thought". "Remember, although she, along with everyone else is trying to help you". "Yes, even the weird girl with many problems has jumped on that wagon, herself". "I know, it just, it just seems weird although". "I… I...I don't know what to do". "I barely know her". "I understand, son". Bud said. "Just give her, and her family a chance". He said in a gentle voice. His baggy, silk pantsuit rustled.

"Besides, I've met this...Donatello Lopez, character, before, he does not seem like the kind of man to be raising an Autistic child". "Wait, how do you….?". "How do you know Mr. Lopez, and his daughter?". Lewis asked. "How do you know their family?". "Donatello used to be a substitute teacher at the school". Bud cleared his throat as silk rustled a bit more. "Although, he was fired for inappropriate relations with a special needs student". "Oh". "I don't think he should be a dad". Lewis said.

"He certainly cannot be a science teacher". Bud said. "He probably doesn't know 2 squared from cubic centimeters". "But today, you will be alright, son". His gentle, deep voice surrounded Lewis as he sat on his bed. "Just remember, they are here to help mend your ties". He whispered. "Ok, dad". Lewis said, standing up. "Good, good good". Bud said. "Have fun, today". "Call me if you need anything". He ruffled his son's hair, as he disappeared out the door, and downstairs to get a cup of coffee before work.

As Lewis came downstairs, his mother cheered, ecstatically. "Oh, you look so handsome!". She was no better than Crystal. "That's amazing!". Lewis wanted to get cross with her, but he was too good of a kid to. "Thank you". He muttered. "Alright, now, the Lopez's will pick you up around 10 ish, so be ready for em". "I'll see you later". "I have your dad for carpool today". She sighed, dreamily. It was always nice having him for the carpool service. He would always fill her up with witty jokes, and fun banter that made their car ride interesting.

"Have a good day sweetie". "I love you". Dr. Krunklehorn kissed Lewis on the cheek before she went out. "I love you too, mom". Lewis said back, smiling. They enjoyed each other's presence for a while, before it was time for Lucille to go. "I love you, dad". Lewis said, hugging Bud. "love you too, sport". Bud said, in a gentle deep voice, before heading out the door.

As the house then remained empty, Lewis went to his safe space, the downstairs laboratory, where he was completing his other new invention, "Robotic eye shadow", which made it easier for girls to put on their eye shadow in the morning. He worked on this for a couple hours, plotting, planning, putting finishing touches on, before the doorbell rang. Opening it, he saw Crystal, today wearing a pink, frilly dress, with large ballooned, bra sections where her bosom would go. Her breasts were almost popping out. Out for Lewis to suckle at. Ok, just kidding, by the way.

"Hello, my special, special boy". She smiled, a creepy smile, as her maroon lipstick shone in the sun. "um...hi". Lewis said, looking up at her. "Wonderful you planned to come with us, on this fine day". "We will continue to love you, and nurture you, because you are our strong, big, amazing man". She then giggled, crossing her legs. "Um...um...um...um….thank you". Lewis said. Crystal smiled, pulling Lewis in close for a kiss. She then let her fingernails brush against his shirt, kissing his cheek, up and down. "God loves you, my amazing boy". "Don't let anyone say you aren't amazing my sweet". "You are lovely". She then continued kissing him. Feeling a bit bothered, and kind of awkward by this, Lewis tried pulling away, only for her to pull him closer in. she then pulled him close to her bosom, letting him rest his head against her.

"Are wu weady to go to the movies today, my tall, big, strong, amazing, lovely, handsome, man?". She talked as if she had a fetish. "I guess". Lewis said. "Wonderful, my boo-tiful man". She then continued kissing him, holding him against her breast. As soon as she had finished, she wrapped her scarf around her neck, holding out her hand for Lewis to take. As they walked down the winding sidewalk, she kept Lewis by her, as he sighed. This was going to be one interesting day. "Awwww, look, my little boy has colicky". She giggled, wiping something off of his forehead. "My big strong, handsome man". As they got to the car, a man sat in the driver's seat, letting the ashes to his cigarette fall onto the sidewalk.

Turning around, he spotted the bespectacled boy sitting in the back. "Hello, Lewis". His voice sounded a bit automated, in creepy monotone. "How are you this morning, my good sir?". "Um...um...ok, I guess". "Wonderful". Donatello Lopez smiled. "That's what I love to hear". "You certainly are our superstar". His yellow stained teeth could be smelled from where Lewis was sitting. "I guess I am". Lewis laughed nervously, as the two creepily smiled at him. He didn't know whether or not they were going to pull him in for another kiss, or whether or what they were going to do. Alls he knew was that this family was sly. They would stop at nothing to give him love, too much love and affection.

"Lewis", Donatello said, turning around, letting a cigarette ash fall on his knee. "Ow!". Lewis replied quite annoyed at this point. "You know I've been looking for the best man, or boy for my daughter for years, and I must say, I haven't found anyone quite as talented as you". "You're intelligent, you're sweet, you're perfect for anyone". Mr. Lopez flicked the remaining ashes of his cigarette onto the floor. "Would you like to know how I'm sure?". He asked. Lewis stared up at the creep with stained teeth, and disgusting breath that would make him shudder in his seat, and want to go home.

"Because you're my best friend". Mr. Lopez said, smiling. "Oh well, thank you". Lewis said, a bit nervously. "You will always be, my boy". Lewis almost felt a shudder coming through, although he stifled it. "You are special, and I believe you will accomplish almost anything". "You're sure?". Lewis asked. Donatello nodded. "I am very sure my best friend". "You can, and will do anything". Lewis looked up at Donatello as his head rested against the seat. "I've always believed you will". He said. Lewis glanced at Crystal who was also in the front seat. Crystal looked back at him, smiling. "He's so right". She sighed.

"I… I….I….I guess". Lewis said, as her smile became even more creepy. "Ohhhhh, Lewis". "Handsome, amazing, wonderful Lewis, I just love you so". "You give me such a thrill". "I guess". Lewis replied. "Ohhhhhhhhh". Crystal sighed, now resting her head on the seatrest, looking back at her once orphan, her shining star as they continued to the theater. As Crystal looked back at him, Lewis knew exactly why her stare was so long, and imminent. She was in love with him. Deep love. Just the thought of him could send her in a trance. "Love you". She mouthed the words to him, as she sat back in her seat. Her breast popped out of her dress, causing Lewis to see it. "Eww". he thought, as he began shuddering again. He clearly did not want to be with this family. She covered it up with her scarf, however. As he sat there, taking it, Donatello looked back at him, smiling, as his teeth remained stained, and his lips remained cracked. "I often have orgasms, and no one seems to notice". He said, as he smiled yet again. "You didn't have that orgasm when you were having sex with mom?". Crystal asked. "I cummed, but I didn't you know…".

A strange noise came from Donatello as he sat there. His penis then rose through his pants, as the noise continued. Lewis, in the back, wondered, heavily as to what was going on, as Crystal sat watching him. "Those are it". "My orgasms". Donatello giggled, keeping himself down, while Crystal smiled as well. "Please let me out of here". Lewis begged silently.

The rest of the car ride was silent, as Crystal wasn't exactly the conversation master she thought herself out to be. Even if she was, it was goofy conversation. They didn't talk the rest of the way to the movies.

Meanwhile in carpool, things were anything but silent. Lucille and Bud, talked in normal airs, about things, such as adoption, and Lewis, as well as his new friend.

"I think he's doing well". "He seems to be". "I think it's wonderful what we've done for him". "He's really thriving, and I think he'll go on to do wonderful things, if he so chooses". "Yes, but aren't you proud of us". "We've been married for 4 years". "Of course I'm proud of us". "I have always been proud of us". "Of course, I'm always proud of you". "Oh stop it, honey". "I am". "You are funny, amazing, proud, and lovely". "I'm so glad I met a person such as you". "I as well". They then leaned in, kissing one another before Lucille put her hands on Bud's face, almost allowing him to lean in further, which he did. As they leaned in, kissing ever so sparrowingly, they linked tongues, before Bud pulled Lucille close, letting his tongue wander around her mouth. This eventually led to them laying down, which led to the tongue on tongue action becoming anal. "That was amazing". Lucille said, as Bud came up from the action. "It was". Bud replied. "Do you want to go again?". Bud asked. Lucille looked at him, before nodding, then getting back down in the carseat. Onlookers that had passed would have no idea they were making out. Nevertheless, they were.

As they came back up, they had both agreed they were proud of Lewis, and thought very highly of him. Every so often, it seemed, although, mom and dad did need to get away. This was the perfect time to do so. They then continued on their merry way to their workplaces, while Lewis and his crew went to the movies.

Chapter 4

The movie theater was bustling for a normal Monday. Everyone was either getting popcorn, talking about the latest movies, or going somewhere. As Lewis came in with Crystal who held his side pretty tightly, he looked around at the upcoming previews. "Sweetie", Crystal began as she brushed his face. Her breasts looked bigger now for some reason, although it wasn't for Lewis to really notice.

"Yes?". Lewis asked. "Are you sure you don't want to see the Lego movie?". "It's your day, and you get to pick, whatever you choose". "No, I'd rather see the Stephen Hawking movie, if it's possible". "Oh, my beautiful man, so smart". Crystal said, smiling a wide smile, and kissing him on the cheek. As Lewis stood in line for his tickets and popcorn, he noticed his stalkers staring down at him, menacingly. "Whatever you choose, my dear boy". Donatello said.

Lewis stood in line for what seemed like an eternity, when a familiar girl in pink stood behind him in line. Seeing the yellow of another cigarette, Lewis wondered what kind of theater this was, where people were allowed to smoke. Smoking ever such, she blew smoke near Lewis's face, causing him to cough heavily. "What on Earth?". He said, quite annoyed. "Hey", she said cooly, in a voice way too deep for any young girl. "Hey, could you stop blowing smoke near me...Taffyta?". "Taffyta Muttonfudge?". The very name made Lewis shudder a bit.

He had remembered what she did, and the role she played in the Turbo, Bowler Hat guy, Bad guy brigade. He was not impressed with her appearance. "Hello, um...well… um… nice day, huh?". "Yeah, kind of weird running into you here". Taffyta said in a deep voice, as she flicked her cigarette away. "How've you been, Lewis?". She asked in a soft, gentle voice. "Ok, I guess". Lewis said. "I got adopted by Lucille and Bud, and now I'm in the running for another Science Fair". "I think if I can cop out Reginald Sanchez and his particle accelerator, I'm in".

"That's always fun". Taffyta continued blowing smoke. Her teeth were now all yellow and stained. What was with everyone smoking all of the time? To Lewis, it made no sense, and was just unsanitary. "Well, hey, have fun with your Science Fair". "Hope everything goes well for you". Taffyta said. "I hope so, too". Lewis said. "Although, how are things in Sugar Rush?". "Is Van still running things?". "Yeah, she's pretty good". Taffyta said in a calm, relaxed sort of fashion.

"She still likes being president, you know". She flicked away her cigarette. "Anyhow, life is going pretty well". "Hopefully it is for you too, is that your cousin, or adopted sister, or…?". "He's my love". Crystal said, holding Lewis much closer to her. Lewis squeezed his eyes shut, hoping this would pass. "Yes, and we're best friends, aren't we, son?". Donatello looked down at him. "Yes", Lewis muttered. "He is such a doll, isn't he?". Crystal said in her deep, suggestive voice, holding Lewis even closer, kissing his cheek, repeatedly. "Yes, he sure is". Taffyta replied, bending down, giving Lewis an evil smile. She then patted him on the head, as the ticket taker called, "Next!". "One for the Rainbow Monkey movie". Taffyta said, then disappearing away.

Lewis did not particularly like Taffyta, and often thought of her as being one of the sole components of damage set by Turbo. Turbo. The very name brought shudders to Lewis's spine. The yellow teeth, the cracked gray skin, the arrogance. It was enough to send him overboard. Lewis hated Turbo. He hated Taffyta even more, and was glad she was gone.

As he stood in line, he felt a sharp, yet small jab in his back, almost like that of pinching by a claw. As he turned around, he saw a familiar man in an oversized blue lab coat, sharp claws, and wobble goggles over his eyes. He also had blue, spiked hair. "Um, ow?". He said, although by turning around, he immediately recognized who it was. It was Doktor Frogg, and his girlfriend, Ana McGinnis. "Hello Lewis", a deep, sonorous, yet thick German voice said. The deep voice surrounded him, as he turned around, looking at Doktor Frogg. "Oh, hi". Lewis said, waving. "Nice day for a movie, I guess, right?".

"Of course". Doktor Frogg said, in his deep voice. "How have you been doing?". He leaned back against the wall, the way Rihanna leaned back on the cover of her one album, he let his equally navy blue shirt show. "Good, I got adopted by Lucille and Bud, and, they're really nice". "They're one of the nicest people I'll ever meet". "I'm also in a Science Fair". Lewis said, standing nearby, as the foreground showed Doktor Frogg's Navy Blue shirt. "That's good to hear". He said in a wise, deep voice. "How has your schooling been?". "Good, I have all A's right now, and I'm in National Junior Honor Society". Lewis replied. "That's wonderful, Frueloch". Frogg yawned as he put his thin arms behind his head, running his claws through his dark blue hair.

While Crystal and her dad whispered scandalously about the couple in behind them, consisting of Ana and Frogg, Ana was talking on the phone to someone for work, Lewis glanced around before asking Frogg for some advice.

See, Ana and Lewis were close. Not only were they equally as smart, although, Ana was a bit nerdier, they had both become best friends. This was after Ana offered Lewis a place to stay, before Lucille and Bud adopted Lewis. Unfortunately, because she was not 21 yet, and did not have the necessary components to become a foster parent, Ana had to turn down the opportunity of a lifetime. Lewis knew he could talk to either of them for advice.

"Doktor Frogg", Lewis began to ask. "Yes, my frueloch?". He said in his deep voice. "I...I… I don't know, the family that I'm with, likes me, a lot, although, they well, they're stalkers". "They keep hugging me, and kissing me, and they keep telling me how great I am, only it's to an awkward extent". "I don't know what to do". "Can you help me?".

"What's so bad about that?". Frogg asked, looking up at him, while he leaned back. "Well, I...I… I don't know". "I don't want them to think I don't like them, because I do, but, I don't like it when they show affection heavily". "Besides, Crystal is, I mean, she's a good natured person, but she's odd". "She has Autism, which isn't that bad, but she's low functioning, and, I don't know, I...I just...it's just way too much for me to handle". Lewis said.

"Well, the girl does look odd". Doktor Frogg replied. "She looks to be a bit...fat". "Don't tell anyone I said it, Frueloch". A smile curved on his face. "I think if the family is this nice to you, even by a weird amount, you should go to them, and begin a future with them". "They love you, und care about you". "There is never too much love in this world". "Go to them, and see how you like them". "Trust them, Lewis, just as I'm sure you've trusted us these many years".

"Yeah, but,...", tears came to Lewis's eyes as he tried keeping himself composed for Frogg. "I don't think I can". "What if they do something bad to me?". "What if they try to hurt me?".

"Frueloch", Frogg said calmly, and quietly. "There is nothing bad this family will do". "You must learn to trust these lovely people". "They will be there for you, just as much as we were". "Trust me, my Fuhrer no one will trust me, and love me, as much as you did". "You were one of a kind". "I miss you, Fuhrer". Doktor Frogg said. "Yeah", Lewis said as tears came down his eyes. "But you must learn to love the ones who love you". "Remember, we will always be here to help you". "We're here to mend your ties". He whispered. "You must mend them along with us". "Ok". Lewis said. "Thank you". "Of course, Fuhrer". Doktor Frogg said. "Lewis". With that, Lewis automatically knew he could trust Frogg, and knew he was a source of excellence that could help with his pain. His deep, wise voice helped soothe Lewis as well.

Getting off of the phone, Ana noticed Lewis standing there as well. "Hey there, bestie". She said, cooly. "So, what've you been up to?". "Oh, well, I got adopted, and I've been staying with Bud and Lucille for a month now". Lewis said. "That's great". Ana smiled, a corny, bucktooth smile. "I told you, if you stay perseverant, things will go your way". "Look what happened". "Yeah, although, what do I do about the weird family who likes me in excess?". Lewis asked. "Well, I remember people used to be pretty affectionate with me a ton of times". "You know what I did, I just went with it, ignored it, and moved on". "That's what you should do". "You need to just go with it, Lewis". "I understand things weren't exactly easy for you, growing up, but here you have a family that loves you, and wants to be friends with you".

"You just need to learn to trust them a little more". "They'll always be there for you, and they will help take great care of you". Ana said. "I know". Lewis replied. "Besides I know you'll be smitten by them, the way you were smitten with us". Ana said in a gentle, yet nerdy, nasally voice. "Yeah, I guess". Lewis said. Ana could readily, and easily see it in Lewis's eyes that he missed the both of them.

"Lewis", she continued in this voice. "We will always be best friends, no matter what". "It's nobody's fault we couldn't do what we needed to do, to get you in with us". "You have something very special that happened to you recently". "Well, I...I…". "you've been adopted". Ana said. "You've been chosen by a very special family who loves you, and cares for you". "The way Frogg and I always have". "Now, the world is your oyster". "Go out, and get support from whomever will give it to you". "No matter what, you're still our best friend". Lewis felt soothed by this. Ana was always the perfect person to go to for advice, not just for entertainment.

He knew she, and Frogg were both right. He did need to give them a chance, and see what they were made of. Who knew? They might be better than he ever truly expected. Ana leaned against a wall, attempting to act cool. "You were smitten with me a couple of times, weren't you?". She asked. "Yeah, by your feather earring hanging in you, and Frogg's bedroom". "It wasn't a feather". Ana replied. "It was a dreamcatcher". "And it worked". She raised her eyebrows, smiling a ridiculous, nerdy smile. Although, her foot slipped, and she fell from her lean, crashing onto the floor. "Oh, my bumbum!". She said, rather pretty annoyed, although geekily.

Everyone was staring at her, up to, and including the annoyed Ticket taker who stood there, wondering why his line was disrupted. "Two for the Stephen Hawking film". Ana stood up, brushing her pants off. "Ok". "don't mind her". Frogg said. "Thank you". Ana smiled, while the annoyed ticket taker, ripped off their ticket stubs. "Theater 3". He said annoyed.

"Lewis is just so amazing". Crystal said. "My baby boy". She then licked his face. "He's so intelligent, cool, funny, and such a big strong man". She then placed her cherry red lips on the side of his cheek, leaving lipstick marks there. "Oh, sweetie, will you put my boobs back in?". She asked, as one of her breasts popped out. "Give them a chance". "Give them a chance". "Give them a chance". Lewis tried repeating. As he did, Crystal looked over at his friends. "He is such a good boy, isn't he?". "Yes, yes he is". Frogg then smiled an evil, maniacal smile as they headed over the popcorn booth. "He's my best friend as well". Donatello said in a raspy voice.

"Oh, he's my bestie too". Ana said. As Crystal kept kissing him, Lewis looked over at Ana who shrugged. "I can see what you mean by a weird family". She seemed to say. It was now time to head over to the popcorn booth. Lewis took out his money paying for himself, as Donatello paid for Crystal's. "Thanks daddy". She winked. "Sure, sweetheart". Don sighed. In front of them, going to the same theater, Ana remained clasped to Doktor Frogg's side, as they giggled all the way down. She wore a big overcoat, and underneath the overcoat, Lewis spotted a pair of gray heels. Heels? To go to a movie? With the overcoat, and the heels, Lewis could surely tell his friend wasn't just going to watch a boring documentary on Stephen Hawking. "Lewis", she waved, as they continued into the theater.

Crystal and Donatello, along the way to theater 3, whispered about Ana and Frogg. "They obviously don't have a sex life". "What, I think they're passionate". "They might be". "I think they are". "Sure". "They're probably trying". "I'll say". "I know she used to bate". "She's pathetic". "We all know that". "So, she's a little nerdy, it's fine". "She's well…", "how come you and mom don't have sex anymore?". "We're divorced". Donatello reminded. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't have an affair every once in a while". "No". Donatello replied.

As they walked into the theater, the lights dimmed down. Lewis sat by Crystal as she put her arm around him, holding him close. She knew orphans such as he deserved love. Love she was going to give him. Lots of it. Ana and Doktor Frogg sat right in front of them. The movie began, and Lewis began munching on popcorn. He shared the bucket with Mr. Donatello, who picked, and chose which pieces to have selectively. Lewis didn't have any breakfast that morning, because of course his mom, in a moment of excitement ate all of the grits.

In front of them, Ana and Doktor Frogg gazed at one another as they whispered. Ana took off her overcoat, revealing a bedazzled, silver tutu. They then spoke in gentle, yet seductive airs.

"It was wonderful he found a loving home". "Yes, it was wonderful". "I still think we could've provided him with the stability he needed". "Yes, but at the cost of us being out late". "Doing what, ###ing?". "Perhaps". "I think he does well". "I think he's doing well, too". "He's no longer sad, or frustrated". "I think we validated his feelings well enough". "He is an amazing person". "That he is". "I love him". "Frueloch". "I love him too". Ana sighed. "I loved that, breakfast we had earlier". "I loved that, too". "I'm going to dream about that salad I had earlier". "So good". "I'm going to dream of that, Tiramasu". They then gazed at each other before kissing each other. They let their lips, Ana's cherry red lips, and Frogg's, dry cracked lips, French each other for awhile before they let their tongues intertwine with one another. Frogg's tongue went into Ana's mouth, while Ana's went into his mouth, eventually they met, and joined ever so frequently. They kept Frenching like this for 5 minutes, while Frogg, gently pressed her down in the seat. Letting his tongue slide about hers, he pushed it back, as she came up, wandering about his mouth.

Lightly brushing her bra, esque, breast area on her silver dress, she grabbed his face, letting her lips caress his, and letting their tongues intertwine, relaxing eventually. "Mmm", "mmmm", "mmmm". They did this for 30 minutes into the film. Not believing what he was seeing, Lewis only saw the pinnacle of Ana's heel, as her leg wrapped around Doktor Frogg's head. He knew he didn't want to eat his popcorn at this rate, anymore.

As his dry tongue wandered around her mouth, it eventually stumbled on her ridiculous buck teeth, that were going upwards. Her teeth bit his tongue for a moment, but shortly afterwards, the teeth accepted his saliva. Licking her teeth, the Doktor eventually found her tongue, exchanging saliva. Their tongues relaxed, as the Doktor now laid on top of Ana, kissing her up, and down, as she remained tongue in his mouth. As soon, as the lips disappeared from hers, she gasped for air, as he continued kissing her up and down. She then got him back up, as they made out some more. Exchanging fluids, as a clear liquid now spread itself out throughout their mouths. "Mmm". "mmmm". "Mmmmph". "Mmmm". "Mmmm". "Mmmm, ". "mmm". "Ehhhh, mmmmm". They kept doing this the entire movie. Soon, they quieted down, just laying there on the seats.

Lewis just shook his head. In all of his time spent at his best friend's house, he had never seen her, or Doktor Frogg make out like they had now. "Two can play this game". Crystal then grabbed Lewis by his sweater, pinning him down on the seats, where her fat body just about crushed him. Her chunky arm blocked his entire view of the movie. While Ana and Frogg laid there, flat, Crystal kissed Lewis up and down, from his face, down his sweater, then picking him up, she held him close to her bosom, where her dress eventually fell again, revealing her breast. She then held him close to her breast, as she kissed his cheek. "Shhh", "shhh", she said, quietly. Scraping her heel against the floor, she began rocking in her seat. Although, she wasn't rocking to calm herself, she was rocking him, the way a mom would rock a baby. She hummed quietly as well, as she calmed Lewis, holding him in her grip.

"Love you". "My precious boy". She continued kissing him, up and down his cheek, as she calmed him. Lewis's eyes darted around trying to see at least one shot of the movie, although this was no successful feat, at all as she kept rocking him, and holding him.

Surprisingly, her grip was not too tight, and Lewis actually felt relaxed in her arms. After a while, the hold, the cuddle was not too horrible, and it sent a soothing actualization down his body that made him, tired, relaxed, sleepy. At his expense, he could now nap, or do whatever he so pleased to do. Lewis then laid his head on her shoulder, as he felt himself catching a nap, and falling asleep.

The movie played on, as Ana and her beau in front of her continued to make out. As Lewis slept, he dreamt about his family, Lucille and Bud, and the hardships he had faced to get back the memory scanner, and restore the future to its rightful place, while also finding the family he needed. He felt sad although, that Ana and Doktor Frogg couldn't adopt him. He felt as if it was a misfortune, that, while it wasn't his fault, he sure felt as if it was at times. He felt something cold near his cheek. It was Crystal's gloss on her fingernails. He felt as if she was protecting him, helping him, and being there for him, as any good friend would. As any true friend would, despite what, or who they were.

"I love you, my precious boy". Crystal said, as she kissed him on the cheek, then kissing him on the nose. Without hesitating, without anxiety to get away, without anything, really, Lewis replied, "I love you too". While feeling the friendship, and family that had now surrounded him. He stayed in Crystal's arms forever, while suddenly feeling the advice of everyone surround him, and pull him under with this new feeling of acceptance and hope. He had come to love his stalker. He had come to accept her, and think of her as no longer a stalker. He had come to think of her as family. "I love you". He said back.

Crystal then held him close, letting his head rest against her neglige of a dress. "I love you, too". "Lewis". An evil smile then curled over her face, as she put Lewis's head up, making him suckle at her breasts. This was way too far. Lewis then pulled himself away, as she forcefully put his head back down. "There". She said. "Get the affection, love, and niceness you need". She said, as she laid his head down. Donatello returned with more popcorn after he had eaten it all. "Oh, that's beautiful". He had said in his deep voice, as he sat down, watching the two bond. Ana and Doktor Frogg laid on their seats, exhausted. Watery like fluid, flowed everywhere, making Doktor Frogg's lab coat wet. Donatello glanced down at them. "Ah, so they do have a sex life". He murmured. Lewis squirmed uncomfortably. "Squirm, squirm, squirm". Crystal said.

The movie eventually ended as lewis blinked awake. The lights came back on, as crystal loosened her grip on Lewis. Donatello finished his last bit of popcorn, as everyone stood up, getting ready to go home. As Lewis stood up, however, brushing off his pants, he had felt as if he had the most relaxing time anyone could've ever had. Apparently, just sitting in a stranger's, now a friend's, arms was just enough.

The three of them walked out, as Crystal headed straight for the car. Being the antisocial she was at times, she liked going and sitting by herself for long periods of time. "Well, that was a good movie". Donatello said. "Yeah, I guess". Lewis sighed. It wasn't just the cold from the raindrops that made him shake. "What's wrong?". Donatello asked, as a sneaky smile curved over his dry lips. He giggled, as he loved giving Lewis advice.

"I… I can't...I can't...I have...I...I…". "I saw something". He continued. "What did you see?". "Was it in the movie?". Donatello asked, trying to calm him down. "No, it was, it was, it was Ana, and Doktor Frogg...my friends". He said, nervously.

"I think...I think...I think...I think...they were having sex". Lewis said, shaking a bit more. "Lewis". Donatello's raspy deep voice surrounded him, as he grew even more uncomfortable, and started crying. "It'll be alright". "You have nothing to worry about". "I know it's hard, and it bothers you, with all of the kissing, and the noise". "Trrrrrs". The silk from his shirt rustled as he said this. "It'll be fine, although, just take a deep breath, and you'll be alright". Somehow, he thought Lewis in of himself was Autistic in a way. He knew he wasn't, but still he categorized him with Crystal, which was unfair.

"Yeah, but they were my best friends". Lewis said. "Why would they do that?". "What did they do?". "I… I...I…". "well, when two people love each other very much, they will often do things to express their love". Donatello said. "It isn't bad, it is rather magical". "This means they love each other so". He said, as his heel scraped across the concrete. "So they will make out?". Lewis asked. "Or have sex, yes". Donatello said. "I remember, I used to have sex with my ex-wife twice a week". He lit a cigarette. "Oh, um...ok". Lewis really didn't need to hear this, or be with this family. Although, now that he trusted Crystal, he was stuck with them.

"We got divorced shortly after Crystal, our magical angel was born". "Why?". Lewis asked. "We had differing opinions on how to raise her". "When your child is born with an Autistic disorder, it is hard to figure out how you'll function as a family". "It can, and will take a toll on your marriage". His lips twitched, as the real reason they had split, was because he had cheated on her with another woman. Multiple women to be exact.

"When two people love each other, it is magical". Donatello explained. "When they show they do, it is really magical, and wonderful". "Ok". Lewis said. With that, Ana and Doktor Frogg had come outside. "Lewis", Ana said, calmly as her lips twitched. Lewis looked up at her. "Yeah?". He had asked. "When we did what we did, in our seats, Doktor Frogg and I", they both looked at each other. "We did not mean to startle you". "We only did what we wanted to do". "Don't worry, as if it makes you uncomfortable, we won't be doing it again, in front of you". She said. "Yes, and we will not make for any more discord in our relationship". Doktor Frogg said. "Don't worry, Frueloch". "Our sensuality will never get in the way of our friendship". He smiled. "Ok". lewis said. As the group smiled, they had known it was all good, and it would be all good, for a while. "Thank you so much for helping me". Lewis said. "I… I...I really appreciate it". "Of course my dear boy". Doktor Frogg patted him on the head. "We will always appreciate you as well". "We will, bestie". Ana said, winking at him. "I know, guys, thank you". Lewis said. They then nodded to him, and Donatello as they went to their car. Donatello opened the car door, letting Lewis in, before shutting it. "Well, I didn't get to have much popcorn today". Lewis grumbled a little bit. "I was thinking, maybe I could have something for lunch". Crystal turned around in her seat. "Of course, anything you want". She said, blowing him a kiss. "Actually", her father said, grabbing her elbow, "we have...therapy...yes….therapy...this afternoon, until...5". He glared at her, in a cynical fashion that almost made Lewis shudder. "Oh, right, right!". She replied.

"Sorry, not today". Crystal said, quickly, therabout. "We will do something later, love". "I promise you". "Yes". "we will do something later". Donatello replied, looking straight ahead. As he looked in the rear view mirror, Lewis could easily see he had dark, red, glowing eyes about him, as he grinned. This made Lewis shudder even more.

They eventually got to Lewis's house, dropping him off. Saying goodbye, Crystal gave him some popcorn to take home with him, as he came in through the front door. Pulling out of the driveway, the car quickly, yet gently sped down the road. Seeing this as one of the perfect opportunities to sit back, and truly enjoy the comfort, nurturing, and love his best friend had provided him with, Lewis sat, and thought about it for a moment.

All of the advice everyone gave him, was right. Crystal was a good girl, with a good heart, who, yes, knew about his past, but only aimed to help him out as best she could. This was a feat all in of itself, as Crystal was Autistic, A.D.D. overweight, and not anyone's first choice to go out with. Yet, she cared. Lewis felt a bit of confidence, and a newfound wave of trust as he entered his house. Although, as he entered, he saw something, rather unusual. Well, it was Bud and Lucille's house. Unusual was everywhere. Bud was bleaching his leg hairs.

"Hello, Lewis". Bud said in his usual, deep, sonorous, comforting voice. "Oh, um...hi dad". Lewis said. "How was your day at the movies?". He asked. If he was referring, indirectly to skip day, it was not that bad. Although, Lewis never got to eat any popcorn, or do anything. "It was good, um… we saw the Stephen Hawking movie". "Mmm, I heard that one was supposed to be good". "Good, good". Bud nodded. "Um, do you know what mom is making for dinner?". Lewis asked. "A little something with herbs, and spices, very nice, but, you know I'm not well sure". Bud continued bleaching the hair on his left leg.

"Oh-k". Lewis said, as he began walking upstairs to do his homework. "Now". Bud put the bleach down after he was finished, pulling his silk pants down over his legs. "How was it, today with Crystal?". "Did you make amends?". Lewis nodded. "Yes", "believe it or not, she held me close, and.. I… I… I.. just felt right with her". "Mmm". Bud nodded. "Does this mean you like her, in a certain way?".

"No". "we're just friends". Lewis said. "Although, she picked me up today, and held me". "She I guess, gave me the love and affection I needed to be successful, or something, which I mean, is good, but, I think I actually now trust her". "I don't feel fearful or anything anymore of her". "You guys were right". "If I open my heart, and let trust in, things can be normal". He said. "That's right". Bud nodded. "You know, son, I don't mean to be stereotypical, and don't take this the wrong way, but, anyone who was previously a foster child, does have some trust issues". "They get bounced around from home, to home, and they don't often develop the same kind of relationships other children do". "I know". Lewis lowered his head. "I mean, I trust you guys, and I believe you all provided me with the strength, courage, and opportunity to achieve my dreams". "We did". "We're very thankful you've taken these wonderful opportunities". Bud said. "Remember, if you ever need to talk with us about anything, just let us know". "Ok". Lewis nodded.

Chapter 5

"I guess I miss being with Ana and Doktor Frogg". Lewis said. Forks clinked against plates, as dinner was served. Nice chicken enchiladas with mole sauce were tonight's big feature, as everybody ate. Lewis had no thought, or idea of Crystal at this point, and didn't even really wonder where she was.

"They were good for you". Bud said. "I've always liked Ana". "She was always a good person to take advice from, and follow". "She's very personable". "Very good with people". "I know". Lewis said. "I just feel like they're kind of betraying me with what they did today". "Oh, well, honey, what did they do?". Lucille asked. "Oh um…". Lewis looked around, knowing he could not say the real reason. "They talked, during the film". "Yeah", "they were loud". "Oh, well, everyone talks during a movie, sometimes". "Maybe it helps them follow the movie better". Bud said. "Oh, I don't know, I think they're traitors". Lucille joked.

"Honey". Bud said, gently. "Just kidding!", and she popped back up. "I don't know". "I… I miss them". "Even though I'm thankful for you guys". "You guys aren't like my other foster families, where I was expected to be a certain way, or like a certain thing". Lewis said. "Thank you, really, and truly for liking me, for me". "I know not a lot of foster children don't get that experience".

"Sport", Bud began, putting a hand on Lewis's. "We love you not just because you're a prodigy with an eye for science, or a talented person, who is always willing to help others, and go above and beyond", "we love you, because you're ours". "You will always be ours, and always have a home here no matter what". Bud said. "Yes, and while it is common to miss your friends, you know you can always still be friends with them, at any time". Lucille said. "No matter what". "I know". Lewis said, looking up, and smiling. "You know, I think I am starting to trust people more and more". "I know, that no matter what, they will always be there for me". Lewis said.

"Of course, they always will". Bud said. "So will we". "I know". Lewis nodded. "I love you both". He said, hugging them. "We love you too". They said. Afterwards, it was time to clear the table, and wash up for later. "Hey um", Lewis also began. "What does it mean, to slay the poon?". There was a moment of silence between the two parents, before they filled the dishwasher with soap. "Um, it means going upstairs and taking your shower". Lucille said. "Get on up there, buddy!". She giggled. Lewis joked around with her as well, before he went upstairs to get his daily shower.

"Good thing he doesn't know". Bud said. "I thought he was for sure going to find out, I mean, he's a smart kid". "That's for dang sure". Bud said.

Later on, as they tucked Lewis into bed, and the stars shone, they both knew, a new relationship built on trust would surface, and Lewis would be part of something even bigger. He already was, and he was part of something special, with Crystal.

"Sssshhhhrsssssh!". The waves of the ocean whooshed by gently, as the sea was calm. The sea, the sea, the sea. It was a vast array of deep blue that went for almost eternity. Eternity lived in the sea, thrived in the ocean, and took a walk with the stars that got it there. The sea was its own loving entity that went on for a while. Deep beneath the sea, the monstrous tide of navy blue, all was calm, yet all was mysterious. Close by, a portly girl, with a baby pink dress, and baby pink sequins in her hair, disappeared into the sea, along with a bald man, with a cunning, wily look on his face. As they disappeared into the sea, they seemed to swim lower, lower, lower, and lower, until they could reach the pink light that encompassed the entire ocean below. Going toward it, they had squeezed their way through a small crevice, now enveloping a large, wide area.

The girl, the girl, with a big build, portly figure, and large brown hair, as well as chunky body parts, looked a lot like...Crystal. She slowly made her way toward the opening light, going underneath near a small, underwater volcano. Cackling maniacally, she turns toward you, the reader, and does a bit of magic.

Arriba De Virce, Com ne Suoilo

Con ver ne contento.

Musolino Del Apperne

De Way uno Del Arribeduno!

In perfect Italian, she recites the phrase, "Reader, reader, what do you see?". "Shadows of darkness coming toward me". "May they play, may they stay, and I shall come toward thee, thee!".

With that, the portly girl took a few marbles out of her pocket, throwing them into the pink fire. A cloud of smoke emerged from the fire, as she threw all three of the marbles in. behind the cloud of smoke, an alligator, with glowing purple eyes, a fedora, and a long pen cigarette cackles evilly. An alligator. A male alligator with a few marks of lipstick left over from his female persona. He looks over, cackling evilly, as he let the ashes fall onto his crystal ball.

"Zis boy", he said, looking into the crystal ball, "zis boy was able to help us all". "He was able to tell how lucky we were to have him, yes". "Boss", an eel slithered its way over to him, as he looked down at it, petting it. "Yes, my fair spirit?", he asked.

"Are you going to "help" this boy?". "My dearest pet, Donatello, you see this boy is an orphan, and he will always be an orphan". "As you know, he wasn't meant to be here". "He was not meant for love". "He instead is meant for the spirits of the sky, or the spirits down below here with us". "Aye, me, for I know what it is like to be abandoned yes, I was abandoned from the theater". "Poor boy, he was abandoned from life it seems". "We'll help him yes". "And then, we will take im, and we will kill him, after we lure him under". The alligator cackled. "It be amazing, a good plan indeed". "You showing him you love him, indeed it will". The eel hissed. "He needs it, he needs to know he has a purpose". "Because as you can see, orphans do not live happily ever after". Fusili, the alligator said. "Let us help him, for now, at least". The eel nodded, as Fusili smiled. They then both cackled, as the sea was ablaze, and was met with fire, water, and smoke from every underwater volcano. They knew, and they knew indeed they were in the presence of a powerful mastermind, who would stop at nothing until Lewis was dead. Mysterious things happened and could happen underneath the sea, an alligator plotting Lewis's death was one of them.

Although above, the sky was dressed in its nightly best, as Lewis slept, with hope that there was going to be a new relationship forged with Crystal, and there was going to be something new for everyone. Trust for everyone.

Chapter 6.

Over the next few days, months, weeks, and seasons, Lewis and Crystal became much closer than they were before. Winter became Spring, and Spring became Summer. Lewis ended up winning the Science Fair, and getting his medal. Today, the summer wind blew hot as he worked on his eyeshadow invention. He was putting the finishing touches on said invention, and putting product placement on his invention. As he did, he could not help but think of Ana and Doktor Frogg, of course it had been a couple months since he had seen them, and of course he hadn't had contact with them, but, he did miss them. He wanted to call them, although what if they were making out? Then what would he do? Lewis sighed, as he went back to his invention.

As he did, however, his phone rang. Answering it, he found that there was someone there. "Hello?". He said, bored. "Hello Lewis". Lew knew exactly who it was. It was Crystal. Gladly enough. "Oh hello!". Lewis now said gladly. "What can I do for ya?". He asked, chuckling happily. "Mmk, well we were wondering if you would like to come to the farmer's market?". Crystal asked. "Oh, um, I would love to". Lewis replied. "Of course, honey". Crystal said. "We'll be there at 5 pm". "Are you able to meet us?". From the sound of her voice, Lewis could certainly tell she was smiling as she said this. "Yes, yes". "I'll ask my mom if it's ok". Lewis replied. "Great, great". Crystal said. "See you there, baby". "Love you". She then kissed him over the phone.

Lewis shook his head, laughing. "She's nuts". He agreed. Heading over a little ways to get ready, he picked up a light T shirt he had gotten from the Science Fair he won the medal at. "Hey sport". Bud came in, buttoning down his light shirt. "Hey, is it alright if I go over to the Farmer's Market with Crystal?". Lewis asked. "Certainly". "I don't think your mom is doing anything". Bud glanced around. "I hope not". Lewis said. "I don't think she is". "So what time do you need to be there?". Bud asked. "I have to be there at 5". "It's ok, I can always ride my bike". Lewis said. "No, I'll take you". Bud said, finishing the buttoning of his shirt. "Would I need to call Donatello, or are you all good?". "No, I'm fine". Lewis said. "Crystal and I worked everything out". "I can be there at 5, and I should meet her by the Kettle Corn stand". Lew said. "Alright, the Farmer's Market in...Bridgeville?". Bud asked. "Yes, if it's possible for you". Lewis said. "Oh, anything's possible, buddy". Bud said happily. With that, they piled into the car, after Lewis got his wallet, and went for the Farmer's market.

Along the way, he had gotten 5 texts from Crystal, including one saying, "where are you?". "What are you doing?". "How far away are you?". Crystal. Crystal. She was amiable with that sort of fashion. Although, she wasn't that way with just anyone. She loved Lewis, and often thought of him as her second. Although she knew he was far more reliable than she would ever be, it was still nice to know she would be a source of comfort for Lewis. She knew he formerly was an orphan, and oftentimes, she would use tactics to ensure he was comfortable with her.

"This girl must really like you". Bud commented, as he drove. "Yeah, she's alright". Lewis said. "Yes, but do you like her?". Bud asked. "No, we're just friends". Although, as he said it, Lewis hadn't really thought about it. Sure, a normal person wouldn't see much potentiation in her, although she was a kind girl, with a good heart. Sure, she wasn't the prettiest, or the most successful, but, she did care.

Inlouve, there needed to be more caring people in the world, to look after troubled kids, such as what Lewis was formerly. He sighed a deep sigh. He was glad he had Crystal. "Almost there", he had texted back.

"Just friends, huh?". Bud asked, as they stopped at a red light. "Yeah". "She's a great girl, although, I don't really need anyone right now". "To be completely honest, I'm not necessarily looking". "What about Franny?". "I see both of you are considerably close". "Yeah, she's alright". "I know she's in my class this semester". "Well that's great". "Have you talked to her?". "Yes, we've talked about it a little bit, but, we're thinking of just taking our time with things". "I don't want to rush into a relationship with her too, too fast". "Very brave". Bud said. "I understand you want to take things slow, and, see how things go". "I did that with Lucille when we first met". "You did?". Lewis asked. "Well, we first met in kindergarten, and at the time, she was a very rich girl". "Had the biggest house anyone could ask for, wore the fanciest, newest clothes on the market, and had the newest gadgets".

"Though she was rich, she had a very kind heart". "Her and I immediately became best friends". "We were friends throughout kindergarten, Middle School, and in High School, well, we drifted apart for some time, dated other people, liked different things, although after I finished grad school, and your mother got her PhD, we again, became very close, dated, shared an apartment, and shortly after got married". As Bud was telling his story, Lewis could just envision a younger Bud and Lucille, back in the 60's or 70's, on the playground sharing gummy worms. Lucille had on a fluffy, white dress, and Bud had on slacks. They were sharing secrets, telling stories, and just being present with one another. The envisioning went a little something like this..

It was a bright, and sunny day in 1967, as Bud and Lucille, sat outside sharing some gummy worms. As the girls Lucille was hanging out with, got up to play hopscotch, Bud sat down beside her. "Hey there". He said. "Heya there, come sit down!". Lucille invited. Even in the past, she was perky, and jolly. "So, anyhow, did you see the baking soda volcano explode in Mrs. Wilson's face?". "I sure did!". "I'll bet you know the pressure built up inside that volcano due to the leveling of compounds made it explode". "I sure do". "Mrs. Wilson sure did!". "Yeah, she felt it!". They both laughed for a second, before Bud said. "So you and Donny Patrick like each other?". "Nope". Lucille walked around, confidently, and prissy. "I don't like any boys". "I'm footloose and fancy free!". "No way!". "Huh uh!". "You still like me right, you know as a friend?". Bud asked. "Well, yeah, we're best friends". "Right, there's no way I'm marrying you on the playground!". "No, no way". They both sat back to back with one another, as a smile spread across both of their faces. They both knew how wonderful life was, now that they were friends and playmates. "So anyway, Johnny was bad today!". "Yeah, Johnny won't get to pick out of treasure box". They both laughed, as Lewis's mind shifted over to another vision. Lucille and Bud in Middle School.

The fan blew musty air, as Bud handed Lucille another beaker. "Ok some sulfate dioxide should help the solution...and….", The beaker fizzled over, causing a loud pop to be heard. Bud and Lucille just stared at each other laughing. "I think this proves our theory". "Yeah, it sure does". As they put the materials away, they just stared at one another. "You know", lucille started. "I've actually never had interest in anyone". "Really?". Bud asked. "Really". "I've only ever had interest in Science but, hey, I'm willing to try, right?". "That's right". "Although, we are still just friends". "Oh yes, just friends". "There is no way, I'm marrying you...on the playground". They both said, simaltaneously. They both looked, gazed in each other's eyes for a moment, before laughing it off, and continuing with their experiment. Middle School was hard, although things were necessarily easy for the both of them.

Lewis's mind eventually snapped back into play as he heard the rest of Bud's story. "...it was incredible how much your mom and I had in common". "From then on, we lived a happy life, and decided to take each and every half of it, life and its greatness in general, and live for that day". "Yeah, that's great although, and I don't mean to ask an already answered question, but what were your thought processes on adoption?". "Did you do it because you wanted to help me out, or…?". "I don't...I don't know….". "Do you think I'm a burden?". Lewis asked.

"Son", Bud began to explain in his deep, gentle, sonorous voice he used when being a source of comfort to his son, or when it was bedtime. "We did not adopt you because we wanted to change the world, or make anyone feel better, we got you because you are you". "You are a talented, amazing, intelligent, young man who we know will change the world". "We saw your potential, and decided to get you, for you". "Thanks dad, although, what about the other kids who aren't so talented?". "What will they do?". "What if…?". "What if…?". "Not to worry sport, there are others out there who love them, as much as we love you".

"Trust me, I understand it's been hard for you in the past, but there will always be someone there ready to support you, and help you along into a beautiful future". Lewis looked up to his father, who looked down at him, nodding. "I just wanted to say thank you for giving me the opportunities to be great". "Of course son". Bud then rubbed the back of Lewis's head, which then led to a hug. "I love you dad". Lewis said. "I love you too, sport". He said. "So", Bud sighed as they pulled into the Farmer's Market parking lot.

"How are things with Crystal?". "They're going really well". "I… I feel disentailed saying it though, but, I kind of like Franny more than I like Crystal". "Oh, so you like her as a friend still then". Bud said. "Yes". Lewis nodded. "I think so". Bud just smiled, knowing he said the same thing back then, about Lucille.

They eventually pulled into the Farmer's Market, where Donatello and Crystal were waiting. "Hello, Lewis". Donatello's cigarette billowed from the smoke that surrounded his head. He smiled a yellow, stained, mischievous smile as Lewis hopped out of the car. "Hello Love". Crystal was wearing a magenta poncho-like outfit as she opened her arms for Lewis to climb on in.

It was strange thing to notice, although, Lewis had noticed her breasts had gotten even bigger. "Oh, um...hello". Lewis said. "Not to worry, we'll have him back before dark". Donatello blew smoke near Bud, as he nodded, hesitantly. "Good". "Good". Bud said. "Well, I'd better get home". "You all have fun now". He slowly, and with feeling of strange awkwardness, walked back to the car.

"Your father is a wonderful". Donatello said in a deep, raspy voice. "Yeah, he's pretty astute". Lewis said. "Mmm". Donatello nodded. His dry, cracked lips suckled at the cigarette as he smoked. "You must be lucky to have him". "Yeah, I guess". Lewis said. "I mean...I'm trying". "What are you trying at, son?". Donatello asked. His deep, raspy, eel sounding voice making Lewis shudder a bit. "I don't know". "I'm trying with my family". "I'm trying to make sure they know that I am capable of being someone they can rely on". "I… I don't know". "You are capable, my best friend". Donatello opened his mini bottle of whiskey, to go along with his cigarettes and pills. Silk rustled underneath his suit jacket.

"Yeah...but…". "You are capable of being loved". Donatello whispered. "Do you believe your parents love you?". Crystal didn't talk the entire time, only staying by, as her dark, purple lips twitched a bit, as she watched Lewis, keeping her head turned. "Um...um...yes, well, I...I think". Lewis said. "Yes". Donatello took another puff of smoke out. "Lewis". He said in a deep voice.

"No". lewis said sadly. "It's been a while since I've been adopted, and, I...I don't know whether or not they're going to give me back". "I know things are going well now, but, I'm just...scared". "Lewis, your family loves you very much". "They have loved you, and been proud of you since the day they got you". "Really?". Lewis asked. "Really". "We've known how special you are to us, and we will always be here to support you no matter what". "So will they". Donatello took Lewis's hands in his wrinkly, thin ones.

"I hope". Lewis said. "They will". Donatello said. Lewis looked up at Donatello, as he smiled, evilly. "They always will my precious boy". "You know if they hadn't gotten you, we would have" he said, putting his cigarette under his heel. "Ugh, we would've been so good together". "You would've been my amazing son, winning awards, going to Science Fairs, ugh! You and I my best friend". Feeling uneasy, Lewis stood up. "My best friend". Donatello smiled. "An amazing son". "Thank you". Lewis said.

"Yes, he is amazing". Crystal's lips pursed almost cynically as she sat, across from them at the picnic table. "I love you". Her lips seemed to say, as she brushed her hand over Lewis's sweater. "I can do it, and I will do it". Lewis said. "I know my parents love me, and I'm very successful because of it". Crystal's lips twitched, and pursed even more as she glared at Lewis. "Oh Lewis". She wanted to say in her deep, low voice. "So naive". "Mmmm". She said, as her lips continued twitching. She wanted to say something rude. She wanted to be realistic, but she knew she didn't want to upset her strong, hopeful, thoughtful, little boy.

"We will always love you, and always be there to support you, no matter what". Donatello smiled. Crystal continued staring at Lewis. She wanted to put him in his place, although, she just couldn't. "Well, do both of you wish to walk around the market?". Donatello asked. "Of course, daddy". Crystal said, smiling. Lewis and she got up from the picnic table, as they walked up and down the huge pavilion, fairgrounds the market was under.

Vendors handed out spaghetti sauce, spaghetti noodles, and different vegetables, as the three of them, sampled. "Wow, take a look at this!". Lewis said, happily. "My mom makes Kale for dinner almost every night". "That's wonderful". Donatello nodded. "I like Kale too". "I generally use it in the majority of my meals". "Kale is delicious". Crystal said. She then made the stick-out-your-tongue face to Lewis as they walked by. "I don't think it's gross". "Remember, it's the main staple of everyone's diet". Lewis said, putting his pointer finger up to inform, or get his point across. "It should be". Donatello picked some up, paying for it, as Crystal rolled her eyes.

They then made their way over to the tomato stand. There were a variety of tomatoes there, red ones, yellow ones, grape ones, maroon ones, almost purple ones. It was a spectacle. "I suppose we could use these to make more spaghetti". Crystal said. "Yeah, we could". Donatello said. "And have purple spaghetti sauce?". "I'm sure". Lewis said, trying to fit his way into the conversation, only to find it was exclusive between Crystal and her dad.

A little ways, upon going to the stands of kale, tomatoes, corn, and even sugar free snow cones, Lewis saw an Italian man with a thin moustache nearby, picking up zucchini, smelling it with gusto. A shorter, smiling man beside him shared the same smell. Lewis knew exactly who it was. "Luigi, Guido?". He asked. "Oh, a-hello Lewis, sir". Luigi said calmly. "How are you?". "Oh, I'm doing ok". "I'm just out with a friend". "I… I don't know if you know this or not, but I won a science award". "I've a-heard my bonito young man". "That is -a great-a". Luigi put down his Zucchini giving Lewis a hug.

Guido stood nearby, smiling innocently. "Pit stop". He said, chuckling a bit. "So, Bonito, how is your family?". "They're ok". Lewis said. "I… I'm doing my best with them". "I know my dad talked to me today, about taking it slow with my mom, and how maybe I'll find the one one day". "Mmm'. luigi nodded. "Never worry". "You will find your amore". "Are there any girls you are seeing now?". "Well, I..I'm doing really well with Franny, her and I are best friends". "Although, I don't necessarily know if I should tell her how I feel". Lewis said.

"You should". Luigi paid for his Zucchini. "But Luigi remember, women are complicated". "They want something, they don't want something, it's always something with those women". "Luckily with you, you are not going to torture you, you, are great Mi Bonito". "Don't hesitate to tell her right away". "It e' will benefit you, trust me". "Really?". Lewis asked. "Really yes". Luigi said.

"You see, I remember meeting my first amore, and I was so nervoso to talk to her, I didn't know what to say, or do". "Really?". "Yes". "But, Lewis, if you do talk to her, remember to just be yourself". "She will understand you for you". "Remember, Lewis, if you need anything, Luigi take good care of you". Guido appeared behind him, speaking complete Italian as Lewis just nodded along with what he was saying. "Ok, I...I'll talk to her, tomorrow during 4th period lunch". "Oh, is that when you eat?". Luigi asked. Lewis nodded. "Oh, swell, swell, that's when I talked to my amore". Luigi smiled. After cooly taking a bite of his Zucchini, luigi leaned back against a pole behind the vendor's table. "You'll do well, Lewis". He nodded. The way he said it, only depicted how genuine he sounded. "Thanks Luigi". Lewis said. Later on, Donatello caught up with them. "Oh, and who is this?". He asked, blowing smoke unknowingly, in Luigi's face. "This is Luigi, and this is his friend, Guido". "Nice to meet you". Donatello said. Luigi was not pleased. "Luigi say, nice to meet you". He flicked the smoke away. "Well, we had better move on, guido". "Let us find some tomatoes". "We need tomatoes to make our pasta later". "Oh, ok".

"Good luck". Lewis said. As they pulled him aside, Luigi grabbed Lewis's shoulder. "Luigi look out for you, do not associate with this...punk". "Oh-k". "Will do". Lewis smiled. Luigi and Guido then waved, before they were gone. As Lewis, and Crystal moved on, they looked around, made funny faces with the produce, and laughed heartily with one another. Just as Bud and Lucille once did. Lewis thought, as he was having so much fun with this family, maybe and perhaps Bud was right. Maybe he did like Crystal a little more than he thought.

As lewis crawled back into Crystal's arms, he felt something a little different come through. A new feeling he was not used to, but yet a feeling he loved. The feeling was acceptance. To him now, it didn't matter whether or not she was different, and it didn't matter whether she was pretty to him or not. To him, she was beautiful, and he would do whatever it took, to be a friend to her, and be someone she could rely on, just as he could rely on her.

Perhaps Bud was right. Crystal was, maybe his hidden love.

Well, it was starting to get late for Lewis and Crystal. As the trailers closed up, and everybody moved out, it was time to head back to the picnic table. "Man, I am stuffed". Lewis thought as he sat down. "I don't know how Crystal is still eating". She had already devoured meat on a stick, Nala's big tuna bowl, and meat from the 4h beef show. As they made their way back to the table, Lewis sat across from Crystal, as Crystal sat across from Lewis.

"You know", Crystal said, as she took his hands into hers. "I just feel like we're clicking". Lewis wasn't paying attention, instead glancing over to Donatello and his popcorn bowl. The man sure was addicted to his popcorn. "Lewis", she said in a gentle voice. Lewis looked back over to her, as he turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry, I...I…". "no sweetheart, that is quite alright".

Crystal smiled as she took Lewis's hands in hers. Lewis could feel her cold ring as she held his hand. "You understand I'm quite excited by you, and I believe god will take care of you on your endeavors for as long as you let him". "I know". Lewis said. "I.. I believe so". "He will". "All things happen due to a belief". "Until then, I will always continue to love you". "I always have". "Oh well, Thank you". Lewis said. "I… I've always loved you, too". "I know at the beginning, I was a bit hesitant, and cras, but I've changed". "I've learned to accept people like you, and…". "People like me?". Crystal snarked. " I meant, people who are unique like you, and...people who are just, you know, like you...different".

"Eh, don't worry about it". Crystal said. "You don't think I've been called, "unique", and "different", all of my life?". "Those are just other words for stupid". "No, they're not". Lewis argued. "You are unique". "You have your own style, your own way, you light up a room every time you enter it, and, to be completely honest, I wish I were like you, you've had a family your entire life". "Well, luckily, you're not me". "Growing up with Autism is hard". "I've been moved around to 5 different schools, my parents are separated over ME, there's not much I can do, it's a hassle". "Not everyone with Autism is that smart, you know". "Realistically". "I know I come off as a stalker, and a creepy person, but, truth is, I admire you, Lewis". "You're smart, you achieve many things, people **like **you". "The only person that likes me, is me, and dad". "Me too". Lewis said.

"Look, kids like us have challenges, but overall, I think these challenges can be overcome". "We can't be stuck in the past, wishing we could be something, we just have to, turn our flaws into skills, and, keep moving forward". Crystal smiled admiringly. "That I will". She said. "Cool". Lewis said. "You know, I think you're heavenly". Crystal said. "I think you're pretty swell, myself". Lewis said. "I just wish I could give you all of the love you didn't have before". She leaned in close, picking Lewis up, to set him on her lap. "um...I...I don't think I...I…". "shhh, just let it happen". She whispered. She then leaned in close, but instead of kissing him on the cheek, she kissed him on the lips. Her humongous lips caressed his, pulling him close, nestling him in, comforting him. It was the dream of the century.

Lewis didn't fight it, Lewis didn't struggle, instead he just let it happen. He let the love surround him. He let the magic of acceptance, love, and happiness corrode him, as he now felt safe and loved in Crystal's arms. It was love that could not be bought, or sold. It was love that could be continued for a lifetime if he wished. "That was amazing". He said. "Of course it was". Crystal said. "Do you want to go again?". Lewis nodded. They then kissed again, as Crystal held him, stroking him, and caressing his cheek.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word". "Mommy's going to buy you a mockingbird". Lewis and Crystal shared a laugh, as they embraced. Perhaps Bud was right. This was his love. He then thought about what Luigi had said. He should go after his girl. Feeling accepted, feeling love, and feeling hope, he sat in Crystal's arms, just accepting, just hoping, and just wishing to his heart's content. He felt as if he were on top of the world. He could do anything.

There they sat for hours, until it was time to go. "Oh, you two are so sweet". Donatello said, smiling. He was convinced that while his daughter did have her unique abilities, she now had a friend to call her own. Getting into Donatello's car, Lewis felt out about all sorts of courage and love now that he was wallowing in his own beat of faith. A new beat that had him knowing everything would be ok. Getting dropped off, he said goodbye to Donatello. "Goodbye, best friend". Donatello said. "I'll see you soon, Lewis". "In fact, how would you like to come over and watch, "The Interview" with us on Saturday?". Lewis glanced around, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess that would be fine". He said, chuckling a bit. "I can't wait, thank you". "Of course". Donatello said. "See you on Saturday?". "See you on Saturday". Lewis said, smiling.

Crystal walked Lewis to his door, putting his hands into hers. "Goodnight, Lewis". "We love you". She said. "I love you too". Lewis said, happily. They then shared another kiss, as Lewis went in the door, but as he was about to go in, he remembered another thing Luigi told him, "don't let her go". "Hey wait!", he called, as Crystal walked out onto the sidewalk. "Yes Lewis?". She asked gently. "Do...do...do...do you want to go on another date, maybe...on Saturday?". He asked. "Of course, sweetheart". "Whatever you wish to do". Crystal said. "Great!". Lewis replied. They then nodded to one another as he knew now, and he realized that he was, as Bud and as all of the other men in his family suggested, in love.

Going inside, he saw Bud there, talking with another man, or van, decorated with 60's memorabilia, and turquoise. On his front end license plate, a sticker read, "I brake for Jackalopes". Fillmore was there. "Hey there, Lewis ol' bud". Fillmore said gently. "Fillmore!". Lewis said excitedly, jumping into his arms. "I never even knew you had yourself a girlfriend yet, my man". "Oh well, she's my um….ok, so,...I...I…". "what happened?". Bud asked, gently.

"Ok so, at the Farmer's Market, it came time to go back to the picnic table, because we had been walking around for 4 hours". "I can see by the many texts I sent you". Bud muttered. "Then, when we got back, Crystal picked me up, and held me". "I know now, that she loves me". Lewis said excitedly. "Dad, you were right!". "She is the girl I love". "Well,, um...ok...well, that's great". Bud smiled. "Although….". "Although, you don't wanna lose yourself in the commotions of another entity, you know man?". Fillmore said. Lewis looked up at him, a bit confused. "What do you mean?". He asked. "I know ya love this girl, man, but you gotta remember to be true to you". You gotta remember, make yourself happy first". Fillmore smiled. "It's important to be yourself no matter what". "You gotta love yourself before anyone else, ya know man?". "I do". "I think I do". Lewis said. "Cuz when you're in a relationship, it's all about equal opposites working together". Fillmore's gentle voice and nature comforted Lewis, soothing him in only a way it could. "Dominating people is not right". Fillmore said. "Ya gotta be on this journey, together". Fillmore smiled. "Thank you". Lewis said. "Certainly, little man". Fillmore patted him on the back with his tire.

"You should be happy". Bud said. "It's nice to see things worked out with Crystal". "It's wonderful to see you happy, and with a friend who understands you". "I guess". Lewis said. "It is". "Yes, and if you ever have any questions, or concerns, you can always ask us, and Crystal Bystl!". Lucille giggled. "I'm so happy you and her are close!". "You know what, me too". Lewis said. "Of course". Bud nodded. "Wonderful, son". "I know, I feel like now, I actually accept her, and see her as someone that can help me, and accept me for who I am". "I know I can be someone, thanks to people like her". Lew stated. "Well, acceptance is important". Bud pursed his lips. "Good for you". Fillmore said happily. "Yeah, I think this is the start of beautiful friendship". Lewis said, smiling. "Cool, dude". Fillmore smiled.

"Well, how do you two know each other?". Lucille asked. "We used to go to school together". Bud stated. "This was in the 60's when no one really cared". "You guys went to school together? ". Lewis asked, curiously. "We sure did". "It was a better time". Bud said. "It was fun, either way". "Yeah, man". "I eventually got a job out in Radiator Springs making organic fuel, man". "It's totally radical man!". Fillmore said, now patting Bud with his tire. "He's great, isn't he?". Lucille said, jumping up and down happily. "Yes, he's quite a card". Bud chuckled calmly. Lewis looked down at his watch. It was almost time for him to take his shower.

"Thank you, thank you all for looking after me, helping me, and taking the wonderful opportunity to do things with me". "I appreciate it". He said. "You all sacrificed so much for me, I just wanted to say, Thank you". "Sure thing, man". Fillmore opened his arms, or..tires for a hug, allowing Lewis to come in. "Of course, baby". Lucille said happily. "If you need anything, please let us know". "I... I will". Lewis said. He then dashed upstairs to get his shower, as the adults continued talking. Fillmore got ready to go home for the night.

"He truly is a good kid, isn't he". Bud put the organic V8 cans away. "Oh, he's amazing!". Lucille giggled. "You know, I like kids such as he". "He just, has that polite regiment about him that makes me love him so Much". "I'm so glad we took him in". "He is such a good kid". "I know it's been rough, although, I do believe he is a gift to us". Bud said gently, loosening his buttoned down shirt.

"He is, and to be honest, I love working with kids". "Well, we go on to judge science fairs, and I teach so, we kind of have to". Bud's shirt was loosened to the point where it was open. "Yes, but, I love kids". "The energy, the enthusiasm for learning, the smiles, just the wonder of it all makes me remember how thankful I am to

Be around". Lucille said excitedly. "I love kids as well". Bud said. "The love, the humor we share, it's just so...refreshing". "Honestly, I don't know where I would be without the binding love of children". "Good that we both love kids huh?". Lucille said, gently. It was strange that her usual perkiness, and genkiness was gone. "Yeah, I'll say". If Bud looked hard enough, he could see Lucille's breasts were much bigger. "Good, because I'm pregnant". She said, in a calm, gentle voice. "Really?". "Well, that's great". Bud replied gently, in a lower register voice. "Well, we've been trying for some time". "I think the S we had, worked in a way". "It did". Lucille replied happily, although still in the same lower register voice. The two then shared a mischievous smile, that became devilishly cunning. "You don't think Lewis will mind we did it on his bed?". "Hopefully not". Bud said. "By the way, you did great back there". "Hey, as did you". Lucille replied. They both laughed, as they always did Meanwhile Lewis fell asleep quickly, with the stars of hope, love, acceptance, and faith all blanketing over him, and giving him the faith he needed to accept who he was, and where he came from, which now, didn't seem so bad.

Chapter 7

Lewis blinked awake, staring upwards to hear the rustling of sheets, and seeing Bud sitting on his bed. It was a weird sight. Bud usually came into his room to talk to him at night, but never in the morning. "Um...dad...dad?". Lewis stuttered. Bud's ***** looked bigger. "Hello Lewis". He said in a lower register voice. This time he didn't say, "sport", or "little man", or anything of that sort, so, it must've been pretty serious. "Um...um...um….", was Lewis's only response.

"As you know, your mother and I have been having sex". "Sex?". Lewis asked. "What...what is...what is...what is that?". "Sex is the process by which two adverse organisms hook up, and procreate". "wait, what?". Lewis asked again. Clearly, he was a bit confused. "It is the process by which procreation occurs as an ordinate reaction to hooking". "It is nothing to be confused by, it is perfectly natural". "Nothing to be scared of". "Oh-k". Lewis said, wanting to cringe after hearing that statement. "Although, your mother's pregnant". "You may be getting a new sibling". "She… she...she...she's pregnant?". Lewis's eyes widened, trying to take all of that in. "but...but…". "Ok, ok, back up, from science for a minute". "I'm getting a new brother, or sister?". "You are indeed". Bud nodded. "Although, not to worry". "You will love your new sibling". "Ok, i'll try to help out as best I can". Lewis said. "I'll do what I can to make this an easy experience for both you, and mom". He then smiled, calming down a bit.

"Oh, yes, something I forgot to mention…". Bud's lower register voice was coming in at a sexual register. "Lucille and I may have gotten a little something on your bed". The sheets rustled, as Lewis looked down to see a weird liquid stain on the bed. Going upwards, he screamed loudly, as Bud smiled.

Blinking awake, he noticed it was all just a bad, horrific dream. Looking over at his alarm clock, he had noticed it was 6:57. Almost time to get up, and get ready for school. Putting his sweater on, and shoes, he headed into the kitchen, to sit down to eat breakfast. Sure enough, Bud and Lucille were waiting for him at the coffee table. "Oh, good morning". He said gently. "Good morning son". Bud said, smiling. The two of them, looked at one another, as Lucille had a gentle smile. Presumably, the same one she wore when she first adopted Lewis. "So, uh, how are you doing today?". "I've got this big project on Civil Disobedience due in my English Class, so, it'll sure be something". Lewis laughed a bit nervously.

"Well, we have some news to share with you". Lucille said. "I know adopting you was essentially the best thing that ever happened to us, and the greatest decision we ever made, but, we were thinking of continuing the line of family, so, we decided to have a baby". Lucille said happily. "With that in mind, I'm pregnant!". She cheered. "Really?". "That's great!". A big smile came over Lewis, as he, Bud, and Lucille did a family cheer. First he finds a close friend like Crystal, then he wins the science Olympiad, and now this. There was something surely to be celebrated. "Hey, can we go to Red Lobster tonight?". Lewis asked. "We sure can". Bud said, happily.

As Lewis went about his day, he felt out about all sorts of courage and strength, that he couldn't feel anywhere else. That night at Red Lobster, they celebrated it all. Lewis's Science Olympiad win, Lucille's pregnancy, and Crystal. It was quite a Friday night to be regaled. Lewis knew that tomorrow night, a movie was to be seen.

Saturday night eventually came, and Lewis stood at the door, of the 10 ft mansion ready to go in. Donatello answered. "Hello Lewis". He said in his deep, raspy voice. "Oh, hi". He replied, holding a bucket of popcorn. "Are you ready to see the movie?". "Yeah, I...I...I'm ready". "Um, do you know where Crystal is?". "She's up in her room, doing as she normally does". Which to everyone else, was being antisocial.

Crystal eventually came down the stairs, holding the DVD for "The Interview". "So", Donatello took his place at the lounge area in the living room, "how are things with you, young man". He took a sip of his whiskey. "Um...um….they're ok, I guess". "I just learned my mom is pregnant". "Oh, is she?". Donatello's eyebrows raised in excitement. "That's wonderful to hear". "It looks as if you'll be getting a new sibling". "Is that hard on you?". He sipped his whiskey.

"No, it's fine". Lewis said, sighing a bit happily. "I only wish my new brother, or sister, knows just how great my parents truly are". "Because they truly are great". "I can understand how Bud is great". Donatello said in his deep voice. "You do?". Lewis asked, putting the popcorn in the microwave. "Yes, he and I used to work together at the same school". Donatello remarked. "He was a science teacher, and I was math". "Oh, that's nice, I never really knew that about you". Lewis said. "What was being a math teacher like?". "It was fun". "We differentiated equations, dealt with rational exponents, the usual". Donatello finished his whiskey on the rocks.

"Unfortunately, they had to make cutbacks, and I was one of the first, so… it didn't quite work out all willy nilly, however, we did pretty well". "Oh". Lewis said. "However, more on your mother's pregnancy, are you excited, yes?". Lewis nodded. "Yeah, I guess, I'm ready to help out a lot". "I'm sure". Donatello took another sip of his whiskey. Soon, Crystal came downstairs wearing her pajamas. "Oh, hey". Lewis said casually. "Hello dear". "Are you doing well?". Crystal asked, smiling yet another, sneaky smile. "Yes, I just heard my mom is pregnant". Lewis said, nodding.

"Oh, that's wonderful, dear". Crystal smiled yet again. "My dad was pregnant with me at one point, and ah, that was so easy". "Yeah, um, don't you mean your mom?". Lewis asked, a bit confused. "Oh, yes, yes!". "What was I saying?". "Thank you, dear". Crystal said, again. "Anyhow, when my mom was pregnant with me, it was pretty painful for her, although it was the best thing she, and my dad had ever truly accomplished". "Um, is it alright for me to ask where your mom is now?". Lewis wondered.

"She lives in New York". Crystal said. "She'll come back to visit every once in a while, although she, is, rather fine on her own". Crystal brushed Lewis's face with the back of her fingernails. "Ugh! I just love your parents". "Such good people are they". "Um, yeah, they are pretty good". Lewis said. "I mean my mom works for Inventco labs, and she really, and truly gets my passion for science, and inventing, and my dad is a Science Teacher, and, he's an amazing person to go to for advice".

"Your parents are wonderful for adopting you". "How do you feel, knowing that?". "Do you feel...happy...or...thankful?". Lewis nodded. "Everyday, I feel lucky that my parents were able to accept me for who I am". "I don't think I could've asked for better parents". Lewis said. "I'm really thankful, they were able to do what they were able to do, to better suit our needs, and success as a family". "They were able to love you for who you truly are". Crystal said, softly. "They were able to give you the life you never had". "That is so wonderful".

"Yeah, I guess so". Lewis said, happily. "And now, I know with them, I can do anything". "Well, yes, yes, you can". Crystal said with a bit of hesitance in her voice at first, but she quickly cleaned it up with a bit of happiness. Donatello's clicking shoes were heard, as he brought the DVD in. Putting it in the slot menu, he pressed play and hoped for the best.

With the lights out, the room glowed an evervescent blue color, that surrounded the area, perfect for a movie night. "Well, you two have fun now". Donatello said, walking out of the room. "Wait, hey, um, aren't you going to stay and watch the movie with us?". Lewis asked. Donatello looked back at them, as the comedy started. "Well, I have work to do". "You both enjoy".

"You both enjoy?". What was he saying? In light of that little quiry, what was he suggesting? Did he just want to leave the clowns to their ring playing? Did he expect Crystal to do something? What on Earth was he asking of them? Why didn't he want to stay? Lewis looked over, as Crystal put a baby pink blanket over the both of them.

She then reached over, tickling Lewis's foot. Tickle. Tickle. It felt silly the way she tickled him, and the way she tried nurturing his foot. As her large fingernails ran up, and down, and all around, Lewis couldn't help but to start giggling. "Oh my". He said, happily. Following the tickle, a massage came over his foot as well. Running her finger tips over his foot, Crystal dug into the tops of his feet near his toes. While before, the tickling made him giggle, the rubbing now put him in a relaxed state.

"Ahhhh, thank you". Lewis said, happily. "Of course, dear". Crystal replied. The rubbing which was heavy before, became lighter, lighter, and lighter, until it turned to tickling again. Now Lewis's chuckling turned from light giggling, into full blown laughter. "Stop!". Lewis said, as the laughter may've been directed at the movie, it may've been directed towards the tickling, who knew at this point. As the tickling on the toes continued, it then spread from the foot, up to the leg, and then near his stomach, where his sweater was. "Ha ha, ha ha ha ha!". "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!". At this rate, he could not stop laughing. "As long as you like, dear". Crystal said, as a big, evil grin spread across her face, as she loomed over Lewis. Soon, she was over top of him, tickling him all over. As he looked overtop her, his face was now a rosy red with embarrassment.

Soon, she grabbed him, pulling him, sitting him upright so he wouldn't topple over. He gazed over at her, as she put him in his lap, brushing his face. "Shhh, there there". She said as she continued brushing his face with her nails. The movie swept on, as Lewis sat in her comforting, nestling grip. He didn't fight it, he didn't go on to hate it either. He just sat letting everything happen. He let the nestling happen, he let the brushing happen, and he let the kissing happen. Kissing. That was what Crystal did to ensure Lewis that he was safe. That he was loved. As Lewis looked upward at Crystal, she looked down at him, brushing his face, blowing in his face, as he giggled a little bit. Much like a 5 month old, baby would do when caressed by their mother.

Crystal's lips glowed in the light, as Lewis looked up at her. "Um, um… um…", he tried saying. "Shhh, just let it happen, my love". Crystal said. Lewis then laid back again, letting Crystal blow in his face, and kiss it. His eyes fluttered a bit, as if he were falling asleep. Heck, he was falling asleep. The soft blowing on his face, felt similar to a light, "whoosh!" of the ocean waves as they swept up to the shoreline.

The soft kisses felt similar to the trickling of water the fountain, at our main pool had. As Lewis stirred a bit, he felt himself gradually sinking deeper, and deeper into the throws of a good night's sleep. His body relaxed, and only his cute blonde hair sticking straight up could be seen. The spaghetti, on this, stroll. Yes, Lewis's body relaxed, but most of all, his heart relaxed as well. His heart, which had been troubled for a while, before Bud and Lucille came along. As it relaxed, Lewis now felt confident that his former stalker, and gross girl, was now suddenly his best friend, and confidant.

As Lewis stirred about, his dreams took him places he would've never gone before. The Aztec themed water park located in Robinson PA, with people from Wonderkids, that was the nightly group session Crystal attended. To Key West with the Delpercio's and the Lorenzatos. To I.S.S where he smacked hands with Mason Diaz, and Matthew Chambers, basically everwhere.

Although, his final dream had him in a room, decorated with fine chandeliers, and sunlight peeking in through the large windows. Soft, bubbly champagne surrounded him, as he sat in a bathtub with Crystal. Only foam covered her areas, as her large lips licked her fingers, then taking her fingers, she rubbed some of the foam on Lewis, who sat there, not budging at all. Crystal beckoned with her finger, smiling her trademark sneaky, ugly smile, as she wanted Lewis to come forward. Soon, champagne filled the tub, and lewis felt something soft, rub against him. Something, nestling him, nurturing him. It was something big, and...odd. As he looked around, he spotted more champagne corroding him, as Crystal winked at him. Lewis then opened his eyes, to find Crystal kissing him, yes, alright. Only this time, it was on the lips! On the lips!

Not struggling, not hesitating, accepting this welcome surprise with ease, Lewis's eyes began to close, as he kissed Crystal back. His sorrows, his pain, and his horrendous feeling eventually drowned out, as like champagne, champagne, the drink of the rich, the problems fizzled out, and disappeared with ease. Lewis felt the lips, the lips that were larger than his hand nestle him gently, rocking him, cooing him to sleep. Lewis put his arms around Crystal's thick neck, as she put her hands on his hips.

As their embrace broke, Lewis looked around, now feeling everything become right with the world he lived in. "that was amazing". He began to say. "That was, my dear". Crystal said. "Would you like to do it again?". "No, i'm fine". Lewis said. "Oh yes, so am I dear". Crystal nodded. They both shared a laugh, as Donatello came into the room, clasping his hands, ever so dearly. "That is so sweet". He said, happily. "Oh, I knew that would happen". Lewis looked up at Crystal, nodding. He then laid his head against her chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you". He said, almost sobbing. Letting his emotions pour forth. "I didn't know,", he sobbed a little bit more. "I didn't know if I was going to get adopted or not, and then I did". "I did". "I know, love". Crystal hugged him, even more comfortingly. "I know". Lewis's eyes wandered over to Donatello who rubbed his back. "Don't worry, son". "Remember, we will always love you no matter what". He said. "You will always be my best friend", "and I will always cherish you". "Always". "Thanks dad". "Oh, oh, I'm sorry, I...I…". "no, it is alright, son". Donatello said. "You can call me anything you like". He smiled his greasy, yellow, stained smile. "Oh, ok". Lewis said. "Thank you, dad". He said. "Of course, my best friend". Donatello replied.

The movie then ended, as Lewis's ride was almost there. His parents had just come back from a date night, and were swinging by to pick him up from the mansion. "I love you, Lewis". Crystal pecked him on the cheek. "I...I love you too, Crystal". Lewis said, smiling a bit. "Thank you". He said to her. "Thank you as well my dear, sweet, boy". "Goodnight now, ok?". She said, straightening his sweater. She did have a motherly side to her, taking care of such things.

"Goodnight, Crystal". Lewis nodded. "See you later". "Goodnight, baby boy". "I'll see you later, ok?". She said. "Ok". Lewis said back. Crystal then retreated back upstairs to her room. But not before winking at Lewis one last time. Lewis nodded, as Crystal threw her head back, trying to look attractive for him.

Checking his cell phone, he knew his mom would be well on her way soon. In the kitchen now, stood Donatello as he leaned back, swishing his glass of brandy. "It seems you enjoyed my daughter's affections for you". Donatello chuckled, then. "Yeah, I guess". Lewis said. "I mean, she is a nice girl". "She's not bad". "Oh, of course not". He raised his eyebrows knowingly. Seeing that even she could be a piece of work sometimes.

"You see, Lewis, we are all here to help you, and make sure you are at your highest". "You understand no matter what, you will always be". He winked. "I hope so". Lewis said. "i...I...I'm trying, I really am". "I'm doing my best". "I'm just really happy that I finally have parents that love me, and care about me". "You always will". Donatello said. "Your parents cherish you". "Just as I'm sure you know, I cherish you". "We cherish you". "Thank you". Lewis said. "I… I cherish you too". "I've always known you have". Donatello replied. They both then shared a hug, as Lewis enjoyed the silk fabric Don was wearing underneath his suit jacket. "Oh, son". Donatello whispered. "You are such a blessing to us, you know?". Lewis nodded. "When you came to us, we were so thrilled by you".

"You...you...you were?". Lewis asked. "We were". "We were so excited you were adopted, although, I...was a bit jealous of your mom and dad". "I still quite am". He straightened his suit jacket back up. "You were just so...intelligent, and fascinating, and remarkable, I would give anything to have a son like you'. Donatello said. "I love my Crystal yes, she is a wonderful girl, although you, you have made me proud". "You always will my boy". Donatello said. "Thank you". Lewis said. "Mmmm, of course". Donatello then smacked his lips. His dry, cracked thin lips then wound around his teeth, as he too, smiled a devious smile. "Oh, ok". Lewis said. He then began giggling about "Skeeball Awakens". "Why, I love Lewis, he's perfect". "Hee hee hee hee, hee hee hee hee hee hee!". Donatello kept giggling. "I… I love you too". Lewis said, as he watched Donatello's maturity level revert back into that of a six year old. "Lewis, son, Skeeball Awakens". Donatello then crossed his legs, winking at Lewis, trying to stifle another giggle. "Well, my parents are almost here". Lewis said, gathering his stuff. "Oh, did your mom and dad, have a night to themselves?". Donatello asked. "Yeah". Lewis said. "They went to Monterey Bay steakhouse, and then went walking on the river". "Oh, that is beautiful". Donatello said in a gentle voice.

"My wife and I never took trips like that". He sighed. "The only romantic spot we went to, was known as cedar heights". "They hardly even had any steak, or lobster". "They just had stew". "Oh, ok". Lewis replied. "My friend, if you do meet a girl, or let's say, if you take my daughter out, take her to a nice, fancy place". "Never settle". Donatello said. "I won't". Lewis said, smiling. "You will do great things, I'm sure of it". Donatello continued. As the boys just stood there for a second, with Donatello admiring Lewis, Lewis's phone began to go off, buzzing as it did. His parents were outside. "Well, thank you so much for dinner". Lewis said, "and the movie". "I admire you all, and, I just wanted to say thank you so much for helping me, to success, and for sacrificing so much for me". "This week, this past month has been tremendous". "Thank you". He said, smiling. "You've been tremendous". A smile began to curve on Donatello's face.

"You have kept us company for so long, and have been such a great friend for us". "We love you for it". His lower register voice began to set in, "Lewis". "Thank you". Lewis said. "I… I...I'll be sure to keep being great". "That's my son". Donatello continued, smiling. "Would you like a piece of raspberry cheesecake before you leave us?". Donatello opened his refrigerator. "Um, yeah, that would be nice". Lewis said. "Thank you". Taking a piece of cheesecake out of the refrigerator, Donatello put it in a small box for Lewis, wrapping it with care as he did. "Here, bud, there you are". "Now you take care of yourself". "Let me know if you would need anything, anything at all". Don said. Lewis then extended his arms for a hug, to which Donatello complied, squeezing him "Thank you". Lewis said, burying himself into Donatello's suit jacket.

"Always, my boy". "Always". Donatello said. "By the way, son, I hear you have a convocation luncheon for Honors Students, on Friday?". "If you're looking for guests, we'd be honored to come along". "Yeah, certainly". "Can you?". "We'd be happy to". "We would also be happy to drive you there, if you would need it". Donatello said. "Thank you". Lewis said. "It's this Friday at 1". "Spectacular". "It is also alright if my ex-wife joins us?". Donatello asked. Lewis paused there for a second. Ex wife? Don was bringing his ex wife? Now, he had heard things from Crystal about her mom. Specifically, that she was a real estate agent, and like Ira, was a successful business owner. She was also a painter, who loved painting beautiful murals. Some of which that hung on Crystal's wall. But bringing her to a convocation lunch was weird. But, the two had to get along, for Crystal's sake.

"Not to worry, young man". "We'll take good care of you". Donatello smiled. He was starting to sound similar to Luigi. Only less, clean looking. "Now go on home, and get some sleep". "Ok". lewis yawned. "Thanks again for having me". "Of course, young man". "We always will". "Ok, goodnight, Lewis". "Goodnight". "Night". "Night". He then ruffled his hair, before he disappeared out the door, and to his parents' waiting car. Bud was dressed in his finest suit, as Lucille had on her dress. Judging by the calm, seduced nature of them, it was date night.

"Trrrt". "Trrrrt, clck!". The clicking of seatbelts could be heard, as Lewis buckled himself in. "ffrrt", was heard as Bud leaned his head back against the leather. "Hey sport". He said in a calm, relaxed voice. "How was it?". "It was unlike anything I've ever really been to". "Her and I, kissed". "Oh, you kissed?". Lucille turned around in her seat, sighing. "Oh, Lewis". "I knew you'd be in love with this girl in no time". "Didn't I tell you, Bud?". "He's in love with this girl". "I can definitely tell". Bud said. "When there's a will, there's a way". "Yeah, and, I certainly feel safer, and much more like I can express myself around her, and her family". "I know now, that they're on my side, and would do anything for me". "I know it". Bud said. "I'm just so glad you found someone". "You know how lucky we all are, that we adopted you". Lucille said, in a soft hum. "I know". Lewis replied. "I just wanted to say thank you, for everything". "We are so happy, and lucky you are in our lives". She went over to hug Lewis. "Me too". Lewis said, smiling. He then shared a hug with Bud and Lucille, as they drove home.

Going into the house, Lucille took her heels off, setting them near the door. "Man, this foot pain will not cease". "I wonder why….oh, I see". She smiled knowingly, with a tinge of glad, over to Bud. "the baby". They both whispered. Lewis came over, hugging his parents, thankful and glad, to not only have a friend that understood him, but to have a family that did as well.

Chapter 8

Honors convocation lunches usually are very formal in nature. They usually contain speakers, people get gussied up, people give speeches, everyone is, for the most part, very fancy, and extremely well to do. However, this luncheon was a bit different. Well, not as different, as it was casual. The way people milled around, one would think it was Comic Con.

Lewis blinked awake, tossing and turning a bit in his bed. His eyes fluttered, knowing it was just another ordinary day, until Lucille finally came into his room.

"Hey". she said gladly, putting some of his clothes away. One could tell she was in a chipper mood, putting **his** clothes away. "Sooo, are you ready for today, young one?". She asked, going over to his dresser to put more clothes away. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm ready". He said. "Um, I think Mr. Donatello should be here around 10 to pick me up". "Well that's great". "I hope you have a wonderful time". Lucille said, kissing him on the cheek, as he disappeared into his bathroom. "You're going to have such a wonderful older brother". "I just know it". Lucille patted her stomach, as Lewis came out, ready to go. Coming downstairs, he heard the motormouth of the morning news, as Bud sat with his coffee. "Crazy what they're up to, isn't it?". He commented. "Well, they seem to be doing well in terms of man-power". "I think there's at least some hope for them". Lucille replied. They were commenting on the police officers raid on a Drug lord's home nearby.

"Did you take the medication Dr. Aloy prescribed?". Bud asked. "Yeah, it was a bit weird feeling at first, but, it managed to do well". "I don't think there's really any trouble with it". Lucille replied. "Well, you have fun today, sport". Bud said, patting Lewis on the back. "I'll be sure to". He said. "Besides, it's not like they have any real awards show at this thing". "It's basically everyone eating lunch, and getting congratulated on a job well done". Lewis said. "Ah, well that'll be nice". Bud said. "You've done really well, sport". "I'm proud of you". "Thank you". Lewis said. "I… I...I'm proud too". "I've really worked hard to get where I'm at now, so, thank you so much for your added support". He nodded up to them, as Bud rubbed his shoulder. "You really and truly are doing a lot for this family". He said in his wise, and encouraging voice. "Thanks, I'm trying". Lewis smiled. Lucille grabbed her coffee mug, heading out the door. "Well, I'm going to be late for work". "Try to keep this place at least somewhat clean". She raised her eyebrows. "Will do". Bud said, nodding over to Lewis.

The sound of a car horn was what Lewis could make out, as Donatello arrived in his fancy new Lincoln MKZ.

"See you later!". Lewis called, as his parents continued their morning routine. In the bright day, sunlight shone down on Donatello's brand new Lincoln as it sat, parked in the driveway. Lewis happily got in. Donatello looked a bit different today. Instead of his usual apparition, that had him glowing, he was pretty white, and calm on this particular day. Instead of a suit jacket, he wore a button down shirt. "Hey there!". Lewis said, happily. "Hello son". Donatello said in a deep, low voice. "I fare you're doing well this morning". "Yeah, I'm doing ok". "I don't know if I won any awards, but hey! Here's to hoping". Donatello and Crystal just looked at one another, with a knowing look. As seatbelts were buckled, Crystal turned around, staring at Lewis. "Hello, my special, special boy". "Oh, hi". He replied. Crystal didn't say anything to him. She only stared at him, as her cherry red lipstick shined in the sunlight. "I'm so happy we could join you, on your special day". "Yes, indeed". Crystal's bra "kkkkrrk" ed a bit as she turned around, staring at him. "So, how did you come to get your Honors award?". Donatello looked out the rear view mirror, at Lewis. "Well, I originally published 4 different books on theoretical Neoplastasis, which got me recognized by the school board". "Then, I signed up, and I got into the Honors Program at Eastern Florida State College". "It's not that hard, really". "That is wonderful, truly". Donatello said. "That is such a special boy". "Yes". Crystal said in an equally deep, low voice. "I love you". "I...I love you too". Lewis said. "You are an amazing, wonderful boy". "We are so lucky we have you". Crystal said. "By the way, I understand we haven't talked about it, although, do you love me?". "Well...". Lewis' s face got a little red. He hadn't thought about it that way before. Although, he wasn't a stranger to pathetic girls wanting something romantic with him. A tall, skinny, lanky girl with the same condition as Crystal asked him out.

"Well, I guess I like you, as a friend". "Yeah, a friend". "That makes sense". Lewis said. "Yes, Lewis". Crystal brushed the seathead with her chunky hand. "But do you see more, than?". "I guess, I do, I don't know". There was a moment of silence between them. "Don't worry, Lewis". Crystal said, as her dress "krrrrkkk"ed once more. "There will be a day where you and I are in love". "Don't worry". "I will always be there for you, I promise". She said. A skinny healthy looking woman in the back seat, with diamond earrings, and a pantsuit addressed Crystal. "Don't bother the poor boy, unless he wants it". Donatello's ex wife hissed.

"Mother". Crystal's unnerving tone, and cadence of her voice would make anyone shudder. "He's fine with it". "He loves me". "Don't you, Lewis?". Crystal asked, turning her head, as the leather seat rest "ffrrmph"ed a bit. "Um... I I guess". "See mother, that means yes". Crystal turned her head back around, as Donatello's ex wife huffed. "Donatello, wouldn't you be astute to play some part in this?". "I'm long term". Don said. "I'm not sudden". Lewis ping ponged back and forth to see the argument between the two. "You're more the, girl department". "You said that the entire time we were married, and left me to be the parent". Schinza said. She rolled her eyes, resting her head on her hands. "Now look at you". "Oh, don't be so...stubborn". Don retorted. There was a moment of silence, before Don recognized that Lewis may have been feeling awkward thanks to their arguing. "I wonder if they sell some things here". "I might buy some things here". "I might look to buy some things here, too". Crystal said, softly, glancing at her dad. "I don't think that would be such a good idea". Don remarked. "Uh, yeah, you're done". Schinza, Crystal's mother, and Don's ex wife snapped. "I'm fine, mother, I told you". Crystal remarked back. "No". "We gave you a budget of $20, and we expect you not to go over". "Don' .over". Schinza snapped again. "We're sorry you had to hear this, Lewis". "No, no, it's. ..it's fine". Lew said. "I guess families have budget meetings all the time". The three of them laughed, as they continued into the Center for Jehovah's witnesses parking lot. Which today, was dressed up for an Honors Luncheon. "Gee, I wonder where we're supposed to go". Lewis said, as they all got out of the car.

They then opened the double doors and went in. "Mmm, quite a luncheon". "You seat yourself". Schinza was indeed right. Instead of butlers showing everyone to their seat, and waiters taking orders, people just milled around, as a buffet lunch was served. They had Buffalo Chicken Wings, with a bowl of Bleu Cheese, greens, corn, and mashed potatoes. Instead of speeches or awards being given away, people just ate lunch, and when they were full, left. Lewis, Don, and Crystal took their seats near the window. "Well, this is nice". Lewis said, smiling nervously, hoping they would like it. "Yes, it is my son, it is perfect".

"I am very proud of you". Donatello said, ruffling his son's hair. "This is no Honors Luncheon". Schinza snapped, whispering over to Don, complaining. "There's no awards, no menu". "This is ridiculous". "There's not supposed to be". Lewis said. "It's just a luncheon congratulating people on their work, and service to the program". "I figured stuffing myself today would be my reward". "Yes, and it is a wonderful event". Don said. "Don't be discouraged". He shot his ex wife an evil glare. "I've been to many a luncheon, Don". "How many promotions have you had?". "Quite a few, actually". Don retorted. "Last I recall, you asked me for money". Schinza rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say is correct, Don". She shot back.

A young chubby kid in a boy scout uniform, came over, excusing their table. "Time to eat". He said, taking a breath in between each word. Lewis got up excitedly, as did Crystal behind him. Don and Schinza were close to follow.

"You may have the upper hand now, but you are not going to embarrass my son, at his honors event". Don said. "I never said I was, you lazy eyed, pasty pussy". "Oh, you sick dick". "You probably suck pussy on a daily basis". Don shot back. "At least I haven't sucked a pussy as disgusting as dirt". Schinza hissed in his ear. "Without my wife knowing, you sneaky, overreaching, pus filled little rat". "I have already done my damage". Don said. "You aren't going to taunt me". Meanwhile as Crystal's parents kept arguing, Crystal sat back calmly, filling her plate with wings, greens, and squash, taking all of the squash. "I don't usually get involved". She said. "I just sit back, and let things happen". "I enjoy the show". "Um...yeah". Lewis said, uneasily. "No, no, no, no!". Schinza said. "What the hell is this?". "Don, why couldn't you just watch her?". "Why on God's green Earth, do you still let her do this?!". "She understands portion control". "Uh, I don't think so". "She has 10 things on her plate!". Schinza snapped. "It's fine!". "No, it is not fine!". "I told you you shouldn't have taken her!". "You have no idea how to raise a child!". "Crystal?!". "Who names their daughter Crystal?!". "I wanted to name her Michelle! ". "My god, will you stop being an Ass!". "Let me parent the way I want to parent!". "You parent horribly!". "That's why Lewis is going to some Honors Event that isn't even an Honors Event! ". "Yes, it is!". "Our son worked very hard to. ..!". "Oh, for the love of god, he is not our son!". "He is simply a boy you let our daughter stalk!". "It isn't stalking if the boy loves her back!". "He does not!". "He feels awkward!". Schinza turned toward Lewis, who stood there with Crystal, watching them fight. "Don't you, Lewis?!". "Look, I'm not getting involved here". He turned to Crystal who continued eating her wings. "Neither am I". She said. She sat across from Lew, as her parents continued to fight.

"Don't be discouraged, they're always like this". "Your Honors event is spectacular". "Especially the food". She ate her last bit of squash. "And don't worry about my parents". "They've been fighting over me the day I was born". Crystal took a bite. "Yeah, at least it's better than having parents who love each other way too much". "My parents are going to have a baby pretty soon, and, I must say, I'm not ready for the addition". "Well, you're lucky you get a new baby sister". Crystal continued. "My parents stopped having kids after me". "Yeah". Lewis said. "At least you're lucky your birth parents are still around". "My birth parents, well, my mom, died, and...for the longest time, I didn't know where she was". Lew lowered his head.

"Oh, well sweetheart". "Your birth mother has always loved you at least, and the fact that she was willing to help you, by giving you up, that is phenomenal". "No, it's not". Lew said, a bit bummed out. "She abandoned me, and I had no idea where she was". "It took me 13 years to find a family". "Well, my condolences". Crystal said. "At least you found a family that was truly yours". "Yeah". "I guess". Lewis said. "Your family loves you, and thinks you are of the utmost importance". "Yeah, well, so did you". Lew said. "I mean, I know your family is, a little bit crazy, but, at the least, your family cares about people, and, that's, kind of what I like about you". "You guys care". "I know before, I thought of you as someone that was maybe I don't know,

someone that would stay home while all of us went to Carrabba's, but, now, I just believe that you, are, amazing". "I'm now looking past the same old, thing from before that rendered me just, I don't know". "That made me rude". "In all honesty, I...I kind of like you". Lewis finished. "Oh, sweetheart, you are just so nice". Crystal said. "We are so lucky we have you". "We have just been so fortunate, to have you by our side". "You are such a smart, talented, amazing boy". Crystal's lower register voice came into play. "Don't worry about what others think". "You are such a wonderful person". She brushed his face slowly. "I love you so much, and you should love yourself just as much". "Don't worry, I..I do". Lewis said. "Besides, how much more amazing can I get?". He said, confidently. "That's my special, amazing boy". Crystal said, kissing him on the cheek. "Besides, you're pretty unique, yourself". "I only wish you knew how special you are to everyone, and that everyone could see your kindness". "I'm sure they'd be very happy". Lew said. "I know I am". "I am as well". Crystal put her hand over top of Lewis' s, knowing well what was going to happen.

"I think you're amazing". Crystal whispered, as the two got up, went outside, and took a little walk. "As are you". Lewis said, smiling. "Shhh, it's ok, my special boy". "Look, if we're going to make this work, you're going to have to stop being motherly, and start treating me as an equal". Lewis said. "I can't help it". Crystal's dress rustled. "I love being motherly, to you". She then kissed Lewis on the cheek. "No, let me show you how it's done". Lewis commented.

He then grabbed her by her chunky, wide hips, trying to pull her in, only for her to beat him to it. She then nuzzled his cheek a little bit, then kissing him again. Only this time, she lingered, hovering over him, until she reached his lips. Her large, red, cherry lips nestled his, as the wind blew around them, stirringly. For the first time in his life, Lewis felt comforted beyond rapport. He felt as if someone, even if she was,...someone Roseann would talk down to, was there for him, on his side. He felt he had a friend that truly cared.

As he looked back at the tall building that was the Honors Luncheon, he knew that wasn't important to him any longer. He knew what important meant to him, and he was going to strive for that now. As they kissed, Lewis could feel the Earth move below his feet, and his one slab of spot, rising. Going upward, upward, upward, upward still, until it reached the heavens.

When it got there, they traveled through Rainbowy goodness, and went to their own magical paradise where Crystal regaled him, and he, her. The clouds of white, magical liquor surrounded them, as a foamy white, bathed in champagne surrounded them both. As Lewis sat on a cloud, now feeling no more sense of fear, or insecurity. Or hopelessness, he felt as if he had achieved something well beyond his means. "I...I...I...". Crystal put a chunky finger over his lips. "Shhhh". She hummed softly. "Just relax". She then pressed down her cloud, with her chubby hand, sitting back. As Lewis came toward her, he saw that she was wearing nothing at this point, only now were the clouds covering up her private areas.

It was difficult for Lewis, imagining his stalker...naked. Thinking of an ugly, pathetic stalker in general, consistently. He toddled over to her, as she then kissed him on the lips, letting his senses lose all retraction at this point. As they broke their embrace, he noticed the clouds becoming a rather pink color. Pink like Cotton Candy. The clouds all then sat as chocolate poured over them, caramalizing them with the sweet decadence one would feel after biting into a Ghiradeli square. Soon, a huge candy castle began to rise from the clouds, complete with licorice maidens, and Marshmallow attendants. Crystal was indeed the queen. She, Lewis' s stalker beckoned for him to come, worsening his obsession with this chunky, undesirable, stalker of a girl. As Lewis stood there, she beckoned a little further, worsening his obsession to come. The attendants, all milled around suddenly stopped where they were. Standing at attention, for Lewis, for Crystal as she began singing.

_Attendants: Dum Double Dee Double Dum, Double Dee Double_

_Dum double Dee Double Dee Double Dum Double Dee double. _

_Crsytal: My lips like sugar, this candy got you sprung. _

_So call me your sugar. _

_I love you too. _

_I'm sweet like…_

_Dum Double Dee Double Dee Double Dum, Double Dee Double_

_Dum Double Dee Double Dum double Dee Double, _

_Sugar. _

_Goofy the rapper: oh, I got a mouth full of cavities, I wish I could clean, but I wouldn't you please, I drink cold eeze, goin out ya see, I wish I could, but it wouldn't please, drinkin berry tea, eating mouthful a cheese, yes, it does it gives me cavities. _

_But i'm a squeezer, I'm a pleaser, fr myself I would to Weezer, gotta feed ya, over see ya, yeah. _

_I like to be sweet. _

_Crystal: my lips like sugar. _

_This candy got you sprung. _

_So call me your sugar _

_Lewis, I love you too. _

They then did a techno, hip hop rendition of Blackbird.

_Unce, unce, unce, unce, unce. _

_Blackbird, singin' in the dead, of night. _

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly. _

_All of your life, you've been waiting for this moment to arrive. _

_B, B, B, B, c'mon ya;all!_

_Blackbird, fly. _

_Blackbird fly. _

The candy attendants, Crystal, they were all beckoning for Lewis to come a little bit closer. Lewis nodded, reluctantly, knowing that he was being egged on, as he came over, he kissed Crystal once more, only this time, feeling as if he were in heaven. The candy palace disappeared, and in its place, sat clouds of the whitest white, skies of the bluest blue, and a feeling of love and content washing over him.

He truly did feel loved. He did feel as if he were in heaven. Perhaps it was because he was being loved in a way that only he could dream about before, this new love contained he, his parents, and their new family, and now, Crystal and her family. He felt rather content, and quite happy with where he was, and where he had been. From out the corner of his eye, he saw two figures,..dancing...or moving.

Bud leaned back against a cloud, as Lucille unbuttoned his shirt. From there, her hand lightly brushed his bare chest, as she then kissed him up and down. Only her areas where covered with clouds. Lewis, in his nightgown toddled over, as Lucille glanced over at him. She waved a friendly wave over to him. Bud looked over at his son, as his back leaned against the cloud, again, in the same way, Rihanna posed for her Album, "shut up and drive", or something like that. His shirt remained open.

Hey son". He said in a gentle voice. "Oh, um, hi dad". Lewis said back, drinking his milk he was holding. "How are you holding up, sport?". "Good, I guess". Lewis said. "I know it's tough". Bud looked over at him, putting his hands behind his head. "You know, with the baby on the way, and your mother doing her thing". "It can get complicated". "But you should know, we love you no matter what, and we are very lucky we adopted you". "I know". Lewis said back. "It's just, you all sacrificed so much for me, and I just, I feel great knowing that this many people care about me, and are willing to help me no matter what". "I want to say thank you, to everyone". "Including Crystal".

"There you go". Bud nodded. "You are a special kid, with a bright future ahead of you, that we are so lucky we found". "There were a million other ones to choose from, but we found you". Bud said. "We love you very much, I love you very much, my special, special, best friend".

"Thanks, dad". Lewis then went over to hug his father. "I… I love you, dad". He said. "I love you too, sport". Bud said again, hugging Lewis back.

As the hug ended, Lucille returned wearing a friendly smile. "Hello, Lewis". She said. "Hey mom". Lew replied. "A beautiful day, isn't it?". Indeed it was. As the sun shone, and bits of rainbow covered the Northeast in a colorful, bright, polished turquoise, friendly ease that made Lewis know, it was going to be ok, and it was ok. "Now, honey, your milk is in the fridge, if you would like to get some". Lucille said. Lewis nodded, knowing this meant that they wanted some privacy. They kept on with it, as Lewis found his milk. Going over, he saw another figure covered in a cloud. Seeing who it was, he blew away the puff, noticing a blonde, chubby man whose privates were also covered by the clouds. "Ssup, little bro?". He said.

Wha!".

Snapping back to reality, Lewis looked around, as his kiss with Crystal ended. Blinking, he saw he was no longer in the heavens. He was indeed still in the parking lot of the Jehovah's Witnesses building, turned Luncheon building for the day. "That was amazing". Crystal said, reeling from their kiss. The kiss that took Lewis's mind on a trip, apparently. "You, you want to go again?". Lewis asked. They indeed did, as now Lewis felt a measure of comfort with Crystal he never thought before. "Thanks". Lewis said, after it was over. "Oh, you're welcome". Crystal said, smiling. The two of them now knew they were more than friends.

"It was amazing". Lewis thought. That he could be found by such wonderful people as his parents, and Crystal. Generally, foster children of his stature didn't wind up so lucky. It was tough for them. It was also tough for him as well. He although, fortunately made it out with success, and a little bit of talent. It was wonderful knowing his talent could be recognized. Some foster children felt as if their talents were surpassed, or as if no one truly cared about them, or their talents. Lewis luckily, had people who cared for him, and knew exactly how he shaped up, and who he shaped up to be. For that, he was lucky.

"Well, your dad is probably worried sick about you". "We should probably go in, and see how he's doing". "How your parents are doing". Lewis said. "Yes, of course". Crystal said. "First, let's do this". She then bent down in front of Lewis, giving him a kiss. With affection, Lewis's cheeks promptly turned a rosy red color. As they went back in, Don and Schinza sat across from one another. Schinza no longer looking at Don, and Don not looking at Schinza. "Oh, now what's wrong?". Crystal asked. "Your so called father is being a disgrace". Schinza said. "Your mother is neurotic". Donatello said. "Oh, and you promptly threw food on the floor, and why?". Don asked. "I did not throw food on the floor". "I simply...dropped it heavily". "You threw it". Don said. "That's all that you did". "I know what I did". Schinza said. "Don't have to keep reminding me, parent".

With that, Mickey Mouse came over, folding his hands. "Alright, you two, it's high time you left ". "we don't need that kind of volatility here". "Speak for yourself". Schinza said. With that, the two rose up, and left. Schinza's heels clicked as she walked out. They both sat in their seats, seatbelts clicking as Don started the car. Schinza turned around with a glare on her face, looking at Crystal. "You are not to be stalking, or making any sort of advances on this boy, ever again do you hear me?". Schinza snapped. "Ok, ok, fine". Crystal said. She looked over at Lewis, as they both knew she wouldn't listen to her mother, and that later that evening, they would be in for a treat.

Chapter 9.

The car ride home was met in silence. No one, not even Crystal had said a word. Although, as she gazed at Lewis, and Lewis smiled up at her, they automatically knew that love was overturning. From up front, Crystal gazed at him, as her lips, her red, shiny lips mouthed the words, "Lewis". Lewis nodded in understanding. She then went on to mouth the words, "love you", to him. Lewis still nodded as Crystal turned back around, whispering something to her father. Whispering to him? Why would she whisper if he wasn't talking? Lewis wondered, but it was no matter to him.

They eventually got to the mansion where Donatello pulled into the gated, long driveway. The garage door opened as Schinza, and Don stepped out, no questions asked. "So, would you like to stay and watch a movie, or go home, it is your choice, I'd be willing to drive you, either way". Don said.

"I think I'll stay, and watch the Live Action "Beauty and the Beast" film". Lewis said. "It suits me, either way". Schinza said.

They stepped into the house where a fluffy kitty cat, made her way over to where Lewis was standing. Rubbing up against his leg, the cat continued to purr loudly, until Lewis reached down to pet it. "Hey there". Lewis said, as the cat meowed. "Yes, yes, I know". "Mommy's home". Crystal picked up the white fluffy cat, kissing her. "So, Lewis". She put the cat on the couch, where it sat, waiting for Lewis to sit down.

"Tonight?". She mouthed to him, as he nodded back. "Tonight". He said. Crystal then sat beside Lewis on their grand couch, as the cat wandered over to them. Nuzzling it's head against Lewis it began purring loudly, swatting Lewis with her paw, ready to play. "Oh, well, I...I...I love you too". Lewis said, bending down to pet her. The cat continued nuzzling him, as her tongue came up, and she licked Lewis's hand in an affectionate manner. Lewis looked up to Crystal in an innocent, puzzled manner as the cat continued nuzzling him. "You can pet her if you want". Crystal said. "She really does seem to like you". "I know". "She's doing great". Lewis said.

The cat soon, came up to Lewis's face as she purred, nuzzling against him. It comforted him, soothed him, and brought him to a kind of comfort he had never seen, or felt in the orphanage. All of the rich amenities in Crystal's house, the warm fireplace she had turned on, the flat screen T.V., it was all things he had never truly experienced in the orphanage. But now, he had felt comforted by them. Calming down, he had promptly snuggled up beside Crystal, as she brushed his face lightly with her hand. Knowing the hardships he had been through, she began cooing him a song, as he laid there in her arms, and his eyes fluttered, as he fell asleep.

He thought he would never say it, or mention it, but being with Crystal, being in that house, was perhaps one of the good things he had experienced this week. Now, it no longer mattered who, or what Crystal was, it only mattered that he was being given a stable home, to grow up in, and feel loved in.

Lewis fell asleep as the movie began, and Crystal slowly, but surely, brushed his face. She then began falling asleep as well, and soon, they were two kids just snuggled up, falling asleep, half watching the movie, half asleep. Donatello was right there with them, as he began falling asleep as well. It was such a cute moment, that was meant for a photo opportunity.

Only the sound of Schinza, and her clicking heels could be heard as she entered. Her feet pounded the floor in only the way feet could. "Lewis", she announced bravely, "your dad's here". Lewis blinked awake to the sound of quarreling between Schinza and Donatello. "Of course he is, just let him wake up". Lewis stretched, as he put the blanket aside. Going to the entrance, he saw Bud standing there, waving a friendly wave. "Hey there, sport". He said.

"Lewis, why don't you take some of this store bought….oh, hello, Mr. Robinson, how are you?". He asked, leaning against the doorway. "Oh, um, hey there, you must be Crystal's dad, um..how are you?". "I'm sure Lewis wasn't a complete trainwreck today right?". "As all kids are".

Don slowly cocked his head. "I mean, Lewis is a great kid, no trouble at all, although, you know how kids can be". "Every once in a while, I just want to crack back, and take some time to myself". "You get how it is". "You don't remember me, do you?". Don said. "I'm racking my brain…". Bud replied. "I was a substitute teacher at your school". "Oh, yes, yes!". Bud remembered, although the embarrassing wavelength of it, made him not want to remember too much. He just played it cool. "Yes, you were a math teacher". "Very sharp, yes, I remember you". "How have you been?". He asked ina friendly manner. "My ex wife is in town, and, have you ever been diagnosed with Lyme disease?". "The horrendous, poking, prodding, annoying, prudence that continues to be bothersome?".

"No, I don't think I have". Bud said. "That's her". The two shared an awkward laugh, as Bud brushed off his suit pants. "We just learned we're having a baby soon, which is, very exciting". He said. "I'm sure you know". "Lewis informed me". "That is great news". "The best of luck to you". "You as well". Bud said. "Lucille is a great girl, although, she has her moments". "I'm sure she does". They both laughed at that, before Lewis came to the door.

"Well, I had better get going". "It was great seeing you, again". Bud said. "Fancy seeing you as well". Donatello replied. "I shall see you soon, Lewis". "Good luck in the meantime". "Ok, thank you". Lewis said. Crystal still sat petting the cat. She looked over at Lewis, giving him an wink as a signal. Lewis nodded to her. It was about to go on.

While driving home, coasting down the road, passing multiple neighborhoods, trees, houses, and even treehouses in the backyard, Bud was very easy going on this particular day. He had looked as if there was some markage of doing from earlier, but, other than that, everything looked completely normal. "So how was today, sport?". "Was it to your liking?". "It was everything I could have dreamed of", Lewis sighed. "Al-right, how so?". Bud asked. "Well, Crystal and I shared a kiss, and it was magical". "For the first time, I felt like I was actually being supported by someone". "I felt like the world was moving, and, I couldn't stop it". "It was just an amazing feeling". "I… I think I might like Crystal". "Like, in that way". Lewis said. "Well, that's great, son". Bud kept coasting down the roads. "I'll bet you two will go on to have a wonderful time together". "I'm sure of it". "Like you and mom did?". Lewis asked. "Your mother and I were on, and off continuously, although, we, shared some good times together". "It was a fun time". Bud said.

"Why, were you guys on and off, continuously?". Lewis asked. "Well, when you're young, you don't exactly know what you're going to do". "You have to take things slower, to make things, continuous, and gradual". "With love, comes time, and time is your greatest asset". "Time will always ensure you have the best things in mind". "When you do, your love will grow". "Your mother and I, that's what ours did". "We are happy because of it". Bud said, smiling. "Yeah, maye it is just best if we start out as friends". Lewis said. "Then, gradually get to a period of love". "Yep". Bud nodded.

There was a moment of quiet between them, as Bud sat coasting by the grocery store, Foodland they always passed. "Well, um, while I was over at Crystal's, I...I….fell asleep, and, had a dream that, you said you were lucky to have me as your son". Lewis said. "It's true, buddy". "We are lucky to have you as a son". "You are our number 1 priority". "I know, and when the baby comes, I'll help out, too". Lewis said. "That's wonderful, and remember we'll give you an equal amount of attention, either way". "I know". Lew said.

"Thanks, dad". Lew said. He and his dad then pulled into the driveway. As Lew got out of the car, Lucille was waiting for them. Her baby bump had grown a little bit. Now, as Lew got out, he went over, hugging his mother. "Thank you". "Thank you". He said, in a thankful manner. "Always, son". Lucille said hugging him. That night for dinner, they had chicken enchiladas, again, and regaled in the nice fact that Lew was in love with Crystal. It was something to be regaled, as Crystal was his girl, and would always be.

That night, Lewis met Crystal outside of the mansion. Throwing rocks at her window was one of the best ways to get her attention, although, that was a bit old, and he thought,...no one would want to see that, or deal with that. Crystal met him outside near the hot tub. "Hey". lewis said, casually, wearing his swim trunks. "Hey". Crystal said, leaning against the tub.

Lewis got closer to her, as she got closer to Lewis, and they looked one another up and down. "So, shall we?". Crystal asked, as they got into the hot tub. There, a platter of fancy cheeses, and and a small glass of red wine looking juice, (really just school cafeteria grape juice) sat floating on the surface. "This is pretty sweet". Lewis said, happily. "Yes, it is quite amazing". Crystal said, taking a square of cheese off of the plate that floated about.

"So, today was a pretty good day, wasn't it?". Lewis asked. "I would agree so". Crystal said, gently. "It was a very lovely day". "Now, that I know you love me, things are just as well". "Yeah, about that", Lewis began, as the jets began tickling him. Different colors of pink, purple, blue, and red surrounded them as the colors now seemed to emit a gentle hue about them. "I… I like you, a lot". "But, I think we should probably take things a little slower, for now". "Just because I feel like our love is great, and it has yet to grow over time". "If we continue on as friends, I think we can really get somewhere". "So, we're friends to start, and then we grow into something, really, nice". Lewis said. "So we start out as friends, and then grow to something special?". Crystal asked. Lewis nodded. "That's wonderful". "I think I can go with that". Crystal said gently. "Although, for now, let's just see where the road takes us". She then leaned in, kissing Lewis on the lips yet again. "I agree". Lewis said.

With that, the feeling of being heavenly returned. It was a feeling of comfort, love, success, and surprise, that made Lewis just want to be in the present moment, and feel alive. It did. He looked around, knowing that with each passing moment, and each lively encounter with Crystal, he had a shot. He knew he was amazing, and there was no one who could tell him otherwise. He was great, and Crystal had certainly let him know of it.

After the kiss, they had continued talking for the longest time about Foodland, 27 hidden things in Disney movies, and so on, and so forth. Soon, all of the sun would rise, and it would be time to return home, but tonight, Lewis wanted to be held by Crystal. Held by Crystal, for once. "Thank you". Lewis said. "I… I really appreciate it". "Always, my friend". Crystal said, kissing him on the nose. "I love you". She said. "I love you, too". Lewis said. They hugged one another before Lewis disappeared behind the bushes, heading for home.

The house was quiet, as Lewis entered. It was black, the color of the sky outside that emitted the very essence of night time. Lewis came in, slowly tiptoeing upstairs, holding the necklace Crystal gave him in the hot tub. "Love lasts forever", it had said. Indeed, love did last forever. It was a gift Lewis had been given, that would help him on his journey, again, and again, and again. Love did heal all wounds, and had been the sole proprietor of life. Now that Lewis knew the meaning of love, and experienced love on a daily basis, he knew he could do anything.

Taking off his swim trunks, he placed them on the hook in his shower. His shower was a bit loud, so he had hoped his parents wouldn't hear him. Turning the faucet lever on, he had sent it to hot, yes, reader, I know, after he had been in a hot tub, feeling the mist, the air, the love from the shower corrode him. As he did, he felt luck corrode him as well. The luck he felt with his new family, and his newfound feeling that there were people there for him. He had chosen kind, and kind had responded. Now, all there was to do, was to find something to do with his time.

Feeling the essence of the mist take him higher, higher, and higher, as he floated away, again, to his own magical palace and dreamland, he now saw the light that was in his eyes, and the love that surrounded him, forever and more. Now knowing who he was, he felt there was someone there, pulling for him, and helping him to understand who he was. Lucky him.

The shower had now ended, and the lever had been turned down to off. Lewis grabbed a towel, drying off, and putting his pajamas on. Shockingly enough, they were the same pajamas he had worn in his dream.

As he laid down, in his bed, he had realized just how lucky he was to have everyone pulling for him, and how amazing everyone truly was. He knew there would be a good addition to the family that would love him as well. This really and truly has been the perfect week. Now, alls that needs to happen, is for me to get this job. But, reader, that is another story for another day. The stars blanketed Lewis as he laid down to his paradise, to more dreaming, to, sleep. Forever. Good night.

Chapter 10.

Over the next few days, weeks, months, years, Crystal and Lewis became more acclimated with one another. By acclimated, I mean, they were inseparable. They rode bikes together, they played cards, they laughed rolling down a grassy bank, it was the same thing Bud did with Lucille in their younger years. Their families were pretty acclimated with one another as well. They went to lunch together, had cookouts, did puzzles, and had a grand ol' time with one another. Lucille eventually did have her baby. He was a beautiful baby boy that weighed 5 pounds 11 oz. as he grew up, he really fancied being finicky with things, toys in general, and had a very active imagination. Bud always commented on his mind always being on the fritz so, "Fritz" was his name.

Now Fritz loved playing with wooden puppets. He often played dress up, theater with him, and heck, even carried one around with him, regularly. He named this one, Charmy, and had him as his "younger brother". Fritz got to know Crystal very well, and even named her, "patty", because she looked like a big cake patty.

Either way, love was love, and friendship, was friendship. Crystal was the name of friendship. Crystal, Crystal. Lewis confided in her, went to her for advice, and got help from her. Crystal, Crystal. Lewis and she, did their homework together, hung out after school, and shared some romantic nights in the hot tub, where the love, was as spacious as the mist between them. So, very close. Lewis thought of himself as being very close to Crystal, and Crystal felt very close to Lewis in this respect. On days that were good, they did well, and on days that were bad, they didn't necessarily do so well. Either way, it was like they were painters, painting themselves a lovely world.

On this day particularly, things were quite unusual. The sky remained a dark gray, as rain fell as thick as black oil. The sea had rumbled quite so, crashing, and charring along with the coming storm that began raging, ever so suddenly. At the deepest point, a streak of pink was seen, as deep below, flashes of underwater lightning, crashed, flash! Flash! Flashing up, and down, to and fro! Flash! Flash! Flash! Was seen again as the lightning continued crashing below.

The charring of lightning was seen, as a menacing looking alligator, paced back and forth, frustratedly. Fusilli, as his name was, hated what had happened so far, and was willing to put his own lackeys on the line. "This isn't working!". He hissed. "What do you mean it's not working, boss?". His eel like lackey, Donatello looked up at him. "Tisn't working!". "We are getting closer to the boy, aren't we?'. Donatello asked. Schinza, his other eel like lackey looked over at him. "I think it's time we make our move, isn't it?". "Yes, yes, the boy". "Look, my precious, Pineda's". Click, click, click, was heard, as Fusilli walked about. "My friends, a puppet is only as good, as his master makes him out to be". "This puppet", "this puppetto, marionetto, this Marionetto's role has just ended!". Fusilli then took the skin, the layer of what once was crystal, throwing it aside. "Boss, what're you doing?". "We're getting close to the boy". Donatello screeched, an unearthy screech. "The boy, does not love me". "It is time for me to take him". "Tis time for us, to take him". Fusilli said. "How do we do that, Boss?". Schinza asked.

"Well, we must do, as the spirits kindly say". "It is time to take the boy from his so called, family". Fusilli said. With that, he took multiple things from different potions, throwing them into the cauldron. With a boom, and a shake, and an earth shattering pulsating vibration, a cloud of mist, surrounded Fusilli, and the lackeys, as they now took on another human form. This time, it was a pale, skinny, blonde girl with long, blonde hair. Holding a clipboard, and some papers. "It is time to take Lewis away". She said in a soft voice. "Also, I killed Crystal". "Crystal is dead". "Boss, why did you have to kill her?". The girl's underlings said. "I liked Crystal". "She was useless to me". "She was, indeed, not right, not right at all". "This time, we capture the boy, and we kill him". Fusilli cackled, an evil menacing cackle that was enough to churn the very, darkened blackened sea. "Yes boss, agreed". Donatello and Schinza laughed.

With the mist carrying them higher, higher, and higher than they've been, Schinza, Donatello, and Fusilli made their way to land, where their plan could be carried out.

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can". Lewis said, clapping Fritz's hands together. "Roll it, pat it, and mark it with an F". "put it in the oven for Fritz and me". "Yay!". He said, giggling along with his baby brother. "You seem to have gotten on his good side". Bud said, passing through. "I'll tell you, the last time I did patty cake with him, he threw a fit". "He seems to get very finicky, even when you play with him".

"So, what's up with Crystal?"."you haven't heard from her in a couple months". "Is she alright?". Lewis lowered his head, as he looked up at Bud. Fritz immediately stopped playing. "She..she moved away". Lewis tried stopping himself from crying. "Oh, sport, that's terrible". "Well, hey, at least you have some friends you can call your own". "Like um...that uh, girl with the ant farm?". "What's her name, Thizzy?". "It's Lizzie, and, she doesn't exactly like talking with anyone". Lewis said. "I just don't know what to do". "I need, I need someone, anyone, if anyone is out there to help me". "That's what Crystal, and her dad did, and, that's what I need to do". "Son, remember, if you ever need anything, or anyone, we are always here to help you". "We're your family". "I know". Lewis sighed. "It's just that, I….I….I miss Crystal". "We were close". "I know, you two were inseparable, although…", Bud pulled his shirt down a little. "That's what happens with friendships". "Friends change". "Some move away, some stay, and some just...well… some just decide to go their separate ways". "Change is nature, and there's no way you can stop it, really". "I know". Lewis said. "Besides, I still have Ana, and Doktor Frogg". "At least they're still here". Indeed they were, although they were always doing something.

It was weird in fact, that Crystal was moving away, although she never said, where to. Alls she said was that she was moving away. Lewis paid little to no mind to this, and continued to his room, where he had some prototypes to work on. Then, however, Bud did something he usually never did with Lewis, he chastised him. Well, he did chastise him in the realm of science when a theory was off balance, but today, he chastised him, criticized him, just to criticize him. He didn't yell, or scream, he didn't insult, he just...nudged a little. Which is what all parents do at certain times.

"Hey, instead of working on your inventions all day, why don't you play with your brother?". Lewis groaned coming out of his room. He saw Fritz crawling happily on the ground, playing with a wooden puppet. "Ok, fine". Lewis sighed. He picked Fritz up, taking him into the living room. "Here, buddy boy!". "Come mere!". "Whose hungry?". "Whose hungry?". "Peek a boo! I see you!". "I see you!". Lewis covered his eyes, then opened them. Fritz laughed happily, as Lewis continued playing with him. As he continued playing with Fritz, he stumbled across an older picture of he, Crystal, and Donatello at the dinner table, smiling, laughing, and eating merrily. Sighing, he took the picture to his room. But not before picking Fritz up first. "Ba ba". Fritz pointed. "Ba ba!". "You want ba ba?". Lewis asked. He then went over grabbing Fritz's ba ba. Which indeed was his bottle. As they went into Lewis's room, Lewis sat Fritz down, playing ball with him. Although Fritz didn't exactly prefer the ball. He just wanted to play with the puppets.

There he was, intricately staring at the puppets feeling the soft, cloth with his hands, opening their red mouths, and making them, nom, nom, eat em up! "Oh, so you like puppets". Lewis understood, finally. "Oh, ok". "Well", Lewis picked up a puppet.

"My name is Mr. Billingsley", he did in a weird accent. "I'm your puppet best friend". "Why don't you play with me?". "I'm a gentleman". "Here I go into work as a teacher, and someone who does mathematical….equations". Doing this impression, he suddenly remembered Donatello's position as a teacher. He then, let his impression take a new, and different direction.

"It's not fair, even". "It's not fair that I had to move away from my best friends, without even saying where to". "It's stupid". "I feel like my whole world just flipped over like Marley's stomach, in "Marley and Me". "It's unfair, and uncouth". "Stupid, blasted, fu….". "Ba ba ba!". Fritz babbled. Instead of paying attention to Lewis's big lament, he was primarily focused on the puppets. He was just fascinated by them. This is what led him to grow up, and become a master puppeteer, who created Petunia, and their two kids, Tallulah, and Lazlo.

"Oh, I….I...I'm sorry, I….I…. I just...I…". he heard Fritz babble again. "I lost my best friend, I lost her dad, I lost my love even...probably forever". "The thing is, I don't know where she is, I don't know where she went, and I don't know if I'll ever see her again". "Patty". Fritz babbled. "Yeah, Crystal". Lewis said. "It's just, if you really want to know from the beginning", "Crystal started out as someone who I would generally ignore". "I mean, she was someone that most people would run away from". "She was obsessed with me, I mean, she would write me notes, she would text me now and again". "She was just relentless". "Then, after knowing that she understood me, and where I came from, I...I gave her a chance, and realized, she wasn't half bad". "I got to know her, and her father, we did so many things together, and her and I gradually began to fall in love". "Now, she's moved away, and...I feel like my heart has just been ground up in a sausage machine".

Fritz's face became one of concern. "I know, well, it's ok". "At least, I still have you, mom and dad". Lewis picked up his little brother, who nuzzled his face. Fritz closed his eyes, giggling, and enjoying the affection, and love Lewis was doling out. Lewis enjoyed Fritz's company, and enjoyed his very own. As Fritz sat there playing, there was a knock at the door. Could it be? Was Crystal coming back for him? Was his own Crystal coming to save him? "I'll get it!". Lucille called. As she went to answer it, however, a long, tall, thin, pale woman in a blue blazer holding a clipboard stood at the door. With green, hazel, mysterious looking eyes, the woman stared at Franny coldly. Along with her were two, security esque guards at the ready. Unhinged, they stomped into the house, following the lady. "Oh, what is this all about?". Lucille asked. "Mrs. Robinson, is it?". "We've gotten a call from Child Services, deeming this environment as completely unsafe for any child to live here". "The boy, Lewis". The woman hissed, as her hazel eyes glowed. The brooch around her neck glowed as well. "Will be removed from your care". "Wait, what?!". "That's not fair!". "Lewis is a great kid, and we are an amazing family that is just trying to provide for him". "You can't do this to us". "Lucille it is with great concern that we apologize for the circumstances met". "We are doing our best, however". "Please note". She said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, you have exactly 10 minutes to say farewell to your boy". Lucille, disappointed, ran into the other room, to get Bud. there were tears streaming down her face as she did so.

"Bud, Bud, please, please, don't let them take Lewis away, please, please!". "Wait, what are you doing?!". Lewis yelled as the security guards grabbed his arms. "What are you doing?!". "This is my family!". "Will you quit it?!". He yelled. "Mom, dad, Crystal!". "Somebody help!".

"You're too late!". A demonic voice shrilled. "13 years too late!". The pale woman then transformed into an evil looking alligator. Bud picked up the baby, as he and Lucille doubled back in horror. They couldn't believe what they were witnessing. "Lewis, buddy, fight back if you can!". Bud screamed. "I'm trying, I'm trying". "Shut up, Lewis!". The alligator hissed, as his lackeys then tied a piece of rope around his mouth. "I thought I told you, orphans don't live, happily ever after!". "Yes, they do!". "Yes, they do!". "Now unhand me!". Lewis yelled. Although, it was too late. The lackeys, tied his hands behind his back. Lucille and Bud tried their best, to fight off the Alligator. Although, as Fusilli struck his staff, the entire house transformed into water, and they found themselves in the middle of the ocean.

Underwater, the family had worked diligently to fight off the Alligator, and his lackeys. All the while, thunder boomed, as Lightning crashed, sending the family flying. Out the corner of his eye, Lewis spotted skin, with baby pink clothing around it. Crystal?! Did Fusilli kill off Crystal?! "No!". Lewis shrieked. As he tried breaking free of Fusilli's grip, only for Fusilli to continually pull him back. "Get over here, little boy!". Fusilli yelled. "No way!".

With that, Fusilli snapped his fingers sending his lackeys over to tie Lewis down. "You little fool!". Fusilli said. "You indeed thought someone was there for you, someone was there you could trust, and who would trust you!". "Silly fool!". "There is no one, no one you can trust now!". "No one loves you, no one needs you!". "Not even your silly parents here!". "Soon, I, the great Fusilli will rule over, and make the future mine!". "Brooch!". Bud whispered. "Get his brooch!". With that, Lewis nodded, swimming over, ripping the brooch from his neck, then tossing it to Fritz who smashed it with his wooden plank he used for his puppets.

"Oh, you fools!". "You thought you could oust me!". "Haha!". "That brooch is used for decoration!". "Oh, what a foolish little boy!". "Really!". "Your precious Crystal is gone, you're gone, it's a perfecto!". Soon, a crack, a beam of light began shining through Fusilli. "Oh, what is this?". "What is this, indeed?". "It is what I think it is!". Another crack, another beam was seen, as it pierced through Fusilli. "Oh my!". "What luck!". The piercing became sharper and sharper, as a few more beams of light came through Fusilli. Soon, more, and more, and even more beams were seen, until light was emitted, and the great Fusilli exploded. Alls that was left of him, and his underwater palace was his necklace he wore the brooch on. Grabbing everyone's hand, Lewis swam everyone back up to the surface. "Come on!". "Where is home?". Lucille cried. "It's over here!". "We have to swim to it!". Lewis yelled. "I think I know what to do!". Bud added, crying out. He took some of the magic that was left in the brooch, and sprinkled it around the water.

The water thickened and turned into a small whirlpool, until Bud snapped his fingers, making them reappear at their house again. "Oh my goodness!". Lucille huffed, out of breath. "Oh, is everyone ok?". Bud asked, huffing alongside her. "I'm fine!". Lewis said. "Well, it's a good thing, we're all safe, and that creep is gone!". Lucille said. Lewis stood there silently for a moment, before saying, "that creep was my friend". Indeed it was certain that Fusilli had posed as Crystal all of that time. Although Lewis thought he, or she was special. He or she was the first person that had cared about him, and loved him, showing genuine concern for him, of course no one else would.

"I've tried". Lewis said. "What do you mean?". Lucille had asked, on a different day. "I've tried doing what I needed to do". "I've tried inventing, I've tried making friends, it all just never works out for me". "Lewis", Lucille said in a comforting manner. "Sometimes, you don't need friends, or friendly creeps to be happy, you just need family". "They will always be there for you no matter what". "We will always be there for you no matter what". "I guess you're right". Lewis decided. He was indeed right. Lucille was his family, as well as Bud, and Fritz, the new addition. Although, if he did miss anyone, it would've had to be Crystal. Crystal understood him, knew his ins, and outs, and helped him along the way with everything. The fact she had faked him out and tried to destroy his family, was outweighed by the friendship they so dearly shared.

As time went by, and Meet the Robinsons came to, the tale had it, that Lewis fell in love with Franny, had a child named Wilbur, and grew his family. Although, again, and again, he wondered, "what if?". "What if his love with Crystal wasn't a ploy?". "What if he had been in love with her?". "What if he had held her?". "What if?". He had just thought. "Crystal", "Crystal", the name stuck within him, the way gum stuck to the bottom of a shoe. But eventually, like all things, the memory disappeared into fine air, and floated away. It was easy to recognize, but hard to know that Crystal would play him like that. I guess, dear reader, that is the truth with all things, people can play each other for fools all of the time. What we decide to do, is just live with it. Recognizing our true strengths is the important thing, and knowing who we are.

Well, reader, I have one more freaking month of doing absolutely nothing. I'll tell you, not being in school, is similar to being stuck in prison. I loathe doing nothing. I wish I could be confined to hard labor for another month in order to give me something to do. I hate being bored. Alas, although, I have bestowed this torture upon thine self. Oh well. Anyhow, thanks for doing "Meet The Robinsons" with me, and thanks for exploring with me as well. Everyone, I will say, has done their part, and lived happily ever after.

The end


End file.
